Bromance
by Strangela
Summary: "Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tengo veintiún años. Y... estoy enamorado de mi hermano. Él no lo sabe, obviamente, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder seguir ocultándoselo. Y tampoco sé cómo se lo tomará si se entera". Esta es la historia de tres hermanos [Lud, Gil y Siegfried (2P!Alemania)] con una relación muy compleja. M por capítulos posteriores. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Lo sé, lo sé, me queda terminar_ Un amor incomprendido _, pero no sé cómo. De verdad que lo estoy intentando. Pero mientras tanto podéis disfrutar este otro fic._

 _Además de Gilbert y Ludwig, aquí he decidido añadir un tercer hermano, Siegfried (2P!Alemania, se supone). Advierto que los personajes pueden ser un poco OOC en algunos momentos. El narrador en primera persona será Ludwig siempre que no esté indicado el nombre antes._

 _Créditos a Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

"Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tengo veintiún años. Y... estoy enamorado de mi hermano. Él no lo sabe, obviamente, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder seguir ocultándoselo. Y tampoco sé cómo se lo tomará si se entera.

Mis compañeros de trabajo, Honda y Vargas, ya se han dado cuenta de que algo raro me pasa, y, cuando me toca patrullar por entre las celdas y algún preso me mira, me siento como si supiera mi secreto".

-Eh, madero – dijo una voz proveniente de una celda a mi izquierda. La conocía de sobra. Quien había interrumpido mis pensamientos no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo " _Abuelo Roma_ " -así se hacía llamar-, un ex-profesor de Latín de unos cuarenta años, condenado a otros tantos de prisión por abusos sexuales a dieciséis alumnos, todos varones, de su universidad. Algunos ni siquiera cursaban su asignatura –. Oye, rubito, te estoy hablando a ti. No sé quién ocupará tus pensamientos, pero estoy seguro de que yo soy más importante, ¿mmm? Así que, ¡¿quieres hacerme caso de una puta vez?!

Suspirando, me giré hacia él. Era el único en todo el pasillo que tenía una celda entera para él sólo. Eso debía de frustrarle bastante, teniendo en cuenta que era un agresor sexual.

-¿Qué quieres, _Roma_?

-Compañía – contestó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Un coro de risas en las otras celdas inundó el pasillo durante unos segundos. Puse los ojos en blanco y continué con la patrulla, como si nunca me hubiese interrumpido.

Apenas diez minutos más tarde me descubrí a mí mismo entrando con el _Abuelo Roma_ en la primera habitación vacía que encontré.

Dejé caer mis pantalones mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. El preso se arrodilló frente a mí y se aferró a mis nalgas con ambas manos.

Aquella no era nuestra primera vez, y tampoco sería la última. Puede que no fuera ético, ni tampoco responsable, pero a ambos nos hacía falta, y él ya tenía suficiente castigo con los 36 años de condena restantes, ¿no?

* * *

-Buenas noches, oficial – saludó Lily cuando bajé a la cantina.

-Ya no sé cómo tengo que decírtelo, niña. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, haz el favor de llamarme por mi nombre.

Ella rió como única respuesta, al igual que siempre, y se acercó con una taza de café con leche con cinco cucharadas de azúcar, al igual que siempre, que dejó sobre la mesa en la que me sentaba todos los días.

Al estar más cerca y verme mejor, su sonrisa desapareció y ella se sentó a la mesa, frente a mí, con sus grandes ojos claros llenos de preocupación.

-Ludwig, ¿qué pasa? Estás raro últimamente.

Chasqueé la lengua. Lily me conocía muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos crecido juntos. Y de todas las personas que conocía, ella era quien mejor podía comprender por lo que estaba pasando.

-Estoy enamorado – dije –. De mi hermano – sí, así de fácil. Pero sólo con ella.

-Ah, conque era eso... – se sonrojó –. Ciertamente, es un problema al principio, pero, en fin...

Ella sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía eso. Sin embargo, Lily y Vash no eran hermanos de sangre. Aunque, al parecer, para ella no había diferencia entre lo mío y lo suyo...

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-¿Qué? – su pregunta acababa de sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Gilbert o Siegfried?

-Gilbert, obviamente. Siegfried... bah – le quité importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Pues creo que deberías hablar de esto con él.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Siegfried.

Parpadeé, perplejo.

-Querrás decir con Gilbert.

-¡No, con Siegfried!

-P-pero es de Gilbert de quien estoy...

-Lo sé, Ludwig, pero háblalo con Siegfried, ¿vale?

Lily sonrió con dulzura y me acarició la mejilla con su dedo índice. ¿Me estaba diciendo... que hablara de mis sentimientos por Gilbert con... mi mellizo? ¿Por qué tendría que hablar con él? Lo único que sabía hacer era el ridículo. Y meterme en problemas. Él y su estúpida sonrisa encantadora...

* * *

 _SIEGFRIED_

-¿Y ahora qué mierda querrá Lutz? - farfullé sin darme cuenta mirando el whatsapp que me acababa de llegar. No es que me molestara que me mandara mensajes de vez en cuando, de hecho sería maravilloso que lo hiciese más a menudo, pero no era el momento.

"Tenemos que hablar. Es importante. ¿Cuándo puedo pasarme por ahí?". Pff, ¿en serio? ¿Justo cuando me tocaba salir al escenario? Dejé el móvil a un lado y seguí atándome los cordones de la bota.

-¿Pasa algo, Beilschmidt? - mi jefa acababa de entrar en el vestuario. Sin hacer ruido alguno, como una acosadora psicópata que da miedo. Que es lo que es.

-No, señorita Héderváry. Es mi hermano, que quiere venir a hablar conmigo – me pareció ver cómo relampagueaban sus ojos verdes mientras lo decía.

-¿Gilbert?

No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Si así fuera, Elizavetha me permitiría saltarme mi numerito para hablar con él y encima me pagaría el doble. Pero no ese día, por desgracia.

-Ludwig – ella hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Sales en cinco minutos. Tráelo aquí cuando acabes si quieres.

Asentí y Elizavetha se marchó. Terminé de calzarme, le mandé un whatsapp a Ludwig diciéndole que hablaría con él en cuanto acabara y, suspirando, me recliné contra la pared. Hacía años que no mantenía una conversación propiamente dicha con Lutz, a pesar de ser mellizos. Y no se me ocurría razón alguna para hacerlo ahora.

-A no ser que sea por... - entrecerré los ojos. "Gilbert".

"Y ahora -dijo una voz lejana- prepárense para lo mejor de esta noche. Nuestra más valiosa joya. El único e inimitable... ¡SIEGFRIED!". Un coro de silbidos y aplausos siguió a sus palabras. Me sentí como un payaso de circo.

Aparté a mis hermanos de mi mente y me puse en pie, tambaleándome un poco por los quince centímetros de grueso tacón que me levantaban del suelo.

* * *

Llegué al club unos minutos después de que Siegfried me contestara. Ya contaba con que tendría que ir hasta allí, me gustase o no. Podía quedarme esperando fuera hasta que él terminara y me mandara otro whatsapp, pero ¿y si no lo hacía? Pero no quería entrar... Alguien podría verme... ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Dónde quedaría toda mi reputación de chico serio, maduro y responsable, que se había graduado antes de tiempo debido a su intelecto superior? ¿Qué sería de mí?

Mandé todo a la mierda y salí del coche. ¿Dónde quedaría mi reputación si se descubría que estaba enamorado de mi hermano mayor y que aliviaba mis frustraciones sexuales con un preso condenado por violación durante mis horas de trabajo? ¿Eso no sería peor? No podía ser tan dañino para mí el entrar en un club de striptease para hablar con mi hermano un momento. ¿Verdad?

Paré en seco, a unos tres pasos de la puerta doble de un fuerte color rojo. ¿Le estaría dando demasiada importancia? Ahora que me paraba a pensarlo... Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que lo que sentía por Gilbert era amor, quizá tan solo se trataba de una mezcla de admiración y cariño familiar... Amor fraternal, vaya. Y estaba a punto de arriesgarme a perder el respeto de la sociedad porque una amiga de infancia me había dicho que hablara con mi hermano mellizo de un sentimiento que ni siquiera comprendía hacia mi hermano mayor. Pero... ¿realmente sería tan terrible cruzar esas puertas? Sólo era para hablar con Siegfried, nada más.

Así que lo hice. Entré, y fui a dar a una especie de sala, iluminada por unos pequeños focos en el techo, cuyos suelo y paredes eran de baldosa negra brillante. Un chico que de lejos me resultaba extrañamente familiar estaba sentado con pinta de aburrido detrás de un mostrador. Al acercarme más comprendí por qué me sonaba. Era igual que Feliciano Vargas, uno de los policías con los que trabajaba, sólo que sus ojos eran de color oliva y su pelo más oscuro que el de mi colega.

-Buenas noches – saludé.

Él me miró, con una cara somnolienta y poco amigable, y me dijo una cantidad de dinero. Tardé un momento en comprender que me estaba diciendo el precio de entrada, pero no pude dar crédito.

-No llevo todo ese dinero encima...

-¿Entonces a qué vienes? ¿Pretendes convencerme para que te deje pasar sin pagar?

Parpadeé. Siegfried podría haberme avisado. Aunque quizá pensó que sería divertido. Él y sus estúpidas bromas.

-No, yo... No vengo aquí por ocio, tengo que hablar con mi hermano.

Arqueó una ceja mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. La verdad, desde fuera parecía una pésima excusa. Suspirando, cogió un teléfono de encima del mostrador y llamó.

-Señorita Héderváry, el hermano de Siegfried dice que tiene que hablar con él. ¿Le cobro? - alguien habló al otro lado de la línea - ¿Ludwig? -inquirió mirándome. Asentí -. Sí, es él. Eso era todo, señorita Héderváry – colgó el teléfono -. Adelante, puedes pasar. Siegfried está trabajando ahora, así que tendrás que esperar a que termine su función.

Asentí. Con un movimiento de cabeza me señaló el pasillo a su derecha, que acababa en otra puerta roja doble.

Cuando llegué a ella, vacilé. Esta vez no fue debido al _qué dirán_ , sino a que al otro lado de esa puerta estaba mi hermano haciendo Dios-sabe-qué. Hasta ese momento no me había parado a pensarlo. Quizá no fuera capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara si cruzaba esa puerta. Esa puerta... Negué con la cabeza. Si seguía pensando si sí o si no a cada paso no conseguiría nada. Tenía que dejar de pensar cada movimiento y avanzar de un tirón.

Cerré los ojos un momento, cogí aire... y entré. La sala era una versión agigantada de la recepción, con un montón de mesas redondas de cafetería. Distribuidas entre ellas había unas plataformas circulares con una barra en el centro, y, en el núcleo de la sala, había otra plataforma, más grande que las demás, con focos de colores en la base, a la cual se accedía por una prolongación perpendicular de lo que supuse sería un escenario, tapado por una cortina roja. Era en esa plataforma en la única que había alguien, y al acercarme, pude comprobar con horror que ese "alguien" era Siegfried.

Sentí cómo me temblaban las rodillas y me senté en la primera mesa vacía que encontré. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. No había muchas así. Casi todas estaban llenas de gente, que reía, bebía y hacía comentarios obscenos, algunos en voz más alta que otros, sobre mi hermano. Mi hermano mellizo.

¿Qué sería peor? ¿Un escándalo público por tener sentimientos indecorosos hacia mi hermano mayor o un escándalo público por ir a un club de striptease a "deleitarme" viendo exhibirse a mi hermano mellizo?

Me dolía verle así, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. ¿Cómo, habiendo compartido útero, habíamos podido tomar caminos tan distintos? ¿Qué es lo que él había hecho mal? ¿Por qué yo vestía un uniforme de policía y empleaba mis noches en patrullar por pasillos llenos de celdas, y él las pasaba bailando de forma provocadora y guiñando el ojo a una panda de babosos, con un atuendo que ni siquiera merecía poder llamarse así? La indumentaria de Siegfried consistía tan sólo en un corsé de cuero, un... tanga negro, unas medias de red, unas botas como las militares pero con unos tacones que tenían que ser dañinos para la estructura del pie, y... una gorra como la de los soldados nacionalsocialistas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Cuando estaba a punto de apartar la mirada de él para buscar el baño e ir a lavarme la cara, él me vio, y me sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Esa maravillosa sonrisa que yo tanto odiaba. Porque por muchas complicaciones que me hubiese causado, por muchos aprietos en los que me hubiese metido en el pasado, le había bastado con sonreírme para que yo no le rompiese la boca de un puñetazo, y para que Gilbert me hiciese el vacío durante días si me vengaba. Lo peor había sido cuando le había bastado con sonreír para que la chica que me gustaba desde primaria saliera con él en el instituto. Recordé con dolor el tortazo que me había dado Gilbert cuando, en venganza, derramé una taza de café ardiendo encima del trabajo de Literatura que Siegfried había estado haciendo durante toda esa semana y le cayó en el regazo.

Mi expresión debió de cambiar drásticamente con ese recuerdo, porque él dejó de sonreír y apartó sus ojos de mí. Suspiré. Se supone que los mellizos han de llevarse bien. Y yo iba a mantener la primera conversación con Siegfried en unos cuantos años. No es que no nos habláramos, simplemente... no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

Por mucho que nos pareciésemos físicamente, éramos totalmente opuestos. ¿Cómo podría congeniar con una persona que no era capaz de tomarse nada en serio? Aunque... tiempo atrás sí solíamos llevarnos bien. De hecho, ni siquiera podíamos estar uno sin otro. Otro recuerdo volvió a mi mente, una excursión de fin de curso, ya en secundaria. Nos íbamos a pasar una semana a Copenhague, pero a Siegfried le había dado un ataque de ansiedad la noche anterior y no se había visto capaz de ir. Había llorado, incluso. De los dos, él era el que más emocionado se había mostrado con el viaje. Y no había podido ir. Recordé haberle ofrecido quedarme con él, a pesar de que entre los dos habíamos pagado casi 600€ que nos había costado meses reunir. Y recordé que él me había dicho que si hacía eso se sentiría mucho peor, que no quería arruinarme a mí también el viaje de fin de curso. Así que había ido sin él, había sacado un montón de fotos y había gastado casi todo el dinero que llevaba en tiendas de regalos. Y al bajar del autobús al estar de vuelta, él había venido corriendo hacia mí y me había dado el abrazo más fuerte y más largo de toda mi vida. Pero eso había sido ocho años atrás.

-¿Qué, aún te sigue doliendo el tortazo que te dio Gil cuando intentaste vengarte porque te quité la novia?

Pegué un salto en la silla. Siegfried estaba a mi lado, apoyado en la mesa. No lo había visto venir. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Él rió. Como siempre.

-Bueno, has decidido preguntarme en vez de ignorarme con cara de mala leche, como haces siempre. Es un comienzo.

-Siegfried.

-Vaaaale. Es que cuando te miré pusiste la misma cara que entonces – siguió riéndose.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de qué cara puse?

Él me miró con malicia.

-Nunca la olvidaré.

Suspiré. No había nada que hacer. Era mi mellizo y sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre mí. Me gustara o no.

-¿Querías hablar, no? - preguntó. Asentí y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Me levanté de la silla y cruzamos la estancia entre las miradas lascivas y los comentarios obscenos de los individuos sentados a las mesas, que se lo comían con los ojos. Llegamos hasta el bar y caminamos hacia la puerta de los aseos, pero en vez de entrar por ellas giramos y entramos por otra en la que ponía " _Sólo personal autorizado_ ".

Seguimos por un pasillo estrecho y llegamos a un vestuario lleno de chicas, que nos saludaron entre risas y le dijeron cosas a Siegfried que no entendí. Desde allí salimos a otro pasillo más corto y llegamos a una puerta con un letrero que decía "BEILSCHMIDT". Siegfried sacó una llave de su bota, la usó para abrir la puerta y se hizo a un lado, invitándome a pasar primero. Era otro vestuario, mucho más pequeño.

-¿Tienes tu propio camerino?

Él hizo una mueca.

-Es una larga historia. Algún día te la contaré.

Acto seguido se sentó en una silla y empezó a descalzarse, emitiendo un sonoro gemido cuando el primero de sus pies estuvo fuera.

-Por fin~ Estos tacones me matan...

Fruncí el ceño. Como pensaba, ese calzado no podía ser nada beneficioso.

-Siegfried – le llamé -, creo que deberías pensar en... cambiar de trabajo – él me miró con exasperación.

-¿En serio, Lud? Llevas una eternidad sin hablar conmigo ¿y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decir? Qué bonita reconciliación familiar.

Chasqueé la lengua.

-Sí, es en serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así?

Siegfried se levantó y me miró mal. Muy mal.

-¿Era para esto para lo que querías hablar conmigo? ¿Para hacer que me replantee mis metas en la vida? ¿Has venido a echarme el sermón? ¿Supone un gran problema para ti que yo sea una simple puta? "¡Oh no!, ¿qué va a pensar la gente cuando se entere de que el hermano del prestigioso agente de policía Ludwig Beilschmidt se gana la vida luciendo el culo delante de cuatro pervertidos?". ¿Es eso, Lud? ¿Te parece insultante que el mierdas de tu mellizo se haya metido en el mundo de las putas?

Suspiré y mantuve la calma. No había ido hasta allí para hablar de eso y no pensaba perder los estribos. Me abstuve de ver la ira en sus ojos y miré al suelo.

-No me gusta esa palabra, Siegfried, y no he venido aquí para eso. Pero sí que creo que deberías replantearte tu futuro. Me duele verte así...

-Lo que yo decía, te avergüenzas de tu hermano el putón...

-¡Deja de decir esa palabra! ¡Tú no eres una prostituta!

Él pareció tranquilizarse. No pude saberlo exactamente porque mi mirada seguía clavada en el suelo.

-No, es verdad. Yo no llego a dejarme tocar. Pero, ¿y si lo hiciera?

-Si lo hicieras, yo seguiría siendo tu hermano y como tal seguiría preocupándome por tu calidad de vida. Tú sabes lo que pienso del mercado sexual...

-Lo dicho, te avergüenzas de...

-¡DEL MERCADO, NO DE LA MERCANCÍA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO APROBAR ALGO QUE ATENTA CONTRA LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS?!

Grité, pero no dejé de mirar al suelo. Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos que parecieron horas. Noté cómo volvía a sentarse.

-Esto es temporal, Lud. Encontraré algo antes de que mi cuerpo deje de resultar atractivo. Pero de momento – soltó una risita nerviosa – no tengo prisa.

Lo sentí acercarse. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos violáceos. Una leve sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Se había quitado la gorra.

-Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí – sus brazos me rodearon, cogiéndome por sorpresa, y él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro -. Te echo de menos, Lud.

Una inesperada felicidad me embargó en aquel momento, y, por primera vez esa semana, me sentí relajado. Hacía más de cinco años que Siegfried no me abrazaba. Y ahora, me sentía igual que cuando había llegado de Copenhague.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

 _Cosas que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo:_

 _-Gilbert._

 _Seguid leyendo y dejad reviews, si no, terminaré el fic de una forma trágica y odiosa~_

 _Os quiere,_

 _-Strangela-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí llega el segundo capítulo de_ Bromance. _Lo primero, agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews, a las que comenzaron a seguir la historia y a las que se molestaron en leerla. Al final del anterior capítulo amenacé con terminar el fic de forma trágica y odiosa si no me dejaban reviews. Era un farol, todavía no sé cómo va a acabar. Sin embargo, si tenéis alguna sugerencia o petición, podéis contar con que las tendré en cuenta a la hora de escribir el capítulo siguiente. Quizá alguna de ellas me sea imposible de cumplir, pero prometo que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano._

 _Cosas que aparecen en este cap además de Gilbert: Nyo!España, Nyo!América, y Holanda como el jefe de Gil. (Nyo!América es una improvisación de última hora que me ha salvado la vida)._

 _Y ahora, os dejo leer~_

* * *

-Entonces... – Siegfried me miró, perplejo – No. Estás de guasa – levanté las cejas y lo miré a los ojos. Él sabía ver la verdad en ellos, lo cual no era muy difícil pero sí poético -. No, Lud, no puedes estar hablando en serio – hizo un puchero y cerró los ojos con fuerza, poniendo cara de dolor –. ¿Estás seguro de que es... "eso"?

Sí. Muy bien, Lily, muchas gracias. Podía habérselo contado sólo a Gilbert, pero no. " _Habla con Siegfried, habla con Siegfried_ ". Sí, maravilloso, ahora tendría que suplicarle a Siegfried que no lo contara por ahí y reprimir mis sentimientos el resto de mi vida. _Wunderbar_.

-A ver – Siegfried abrió los ojos y siguió con lo suyo –, que sí, que estas cosas pasan a veces, pero... - clavó en mí su mirada – no a ti. Tú, tú, tú... - hizo una mueca – Tú no puedes estar enamorado de tu hermano, no tienes esa capacidad.

Suspiré. Así que era eso. Simplemente no me consideraba capaz de algo tan... "indecoroso".

-No creas que a mí me parece algo normal. Es por eso que te lo estoy contando a ti. Pero quizá no es lo que yo creo. Puede ser un... no sé... ¿amor fraternal muy fuerte?

Él puso cara de consternación.

-Lud, un "amor fraternal muy fuerte" es lo que siento yo por ti (y tú también deberías, porque es lo normal entre gemelos y mellizos) y créeme, no estoy enamorado de ti – se le escapó una risita –. Qué suplicio si así fuera.

Por su bien, decidí ignorar ese último comentario y asumí lo que ya había quedado más que claro. Él se sentó por enésima vez en su silla y balanceó los pies adelante y atrás, mirando el suelo con aire pensativo.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno – dijo con voz soñadora –. Ahora podré dejar de "exhibirme dejando en evidencia a la familia" cuando escriba mi best-seller _Bromance: el amor entre dos hermanos_.

Me tocó a mí consternarme.

-Siegfried, "bromance" es otra cosa.

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndome que le pasara el teléfono móvil, que estaba encima de un banco a mi izquierda. En cuanto se lo pasé empezó a buscar algo en él, aún con los ojos entrecerrados con desconfianza.

-"El término 'bromance' – leyó -, formado por 'bro' (diminutivo de 'brother') y 'romance', designa una relación cercana no-sexual entre dos hombres... bla, bla, bla". Venga ya, 'brother' y 'romance', romance entre hermanos. Qué relación cercana no-sexual entre dos hombres ni qué. Además, tú y Gilbert sois hombres, sois hermanos, y... - Siegfried se calló de repente – No sé... qué es exactamente lo que... sientes...

Sentí arder las mejillas cuando comprendí que se estaba refiriendo a la parte " _no-sexual_ " de la definición. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, nunca me lo había planteado. Mi amor por Gilbert... ¿se extendía hasta ese campo? Quise pensar en ello, pero la imagen que pasó por mi mente en ese instante sólo consiguió que me ardiera aún más la cara, así que desistí.

-Eso... aún no lo sé – mascullé, mirando al suelo -. Pero "bromance" sigue sin poder aplicarse a... lo que me pasa...

-Claro, Lud, porque a lo que te pasa se le llama "ser un degenerado". Pero ése no es un buen título para un libro – añadió para sí.

-NO VAS A ESCRIBIR NINGÚN LIBRO – le tiré a la cara lo primero que encontré al alcance de mi mano, que resultó ser un libro de bolsillo, mira tú por dónde, y él se cubrió a tiempo.

-Eh, no maltrates mi preciado ejemplar de _In stillen Nächten,_ bruto – refunfuñó Siegfried, recogiéndolo del suelo -. Y no te angusties tanto por no encontrar la palabra. Cuando te lo tires ya será "incesto".

-¡SIEGFRIED!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es verdad!

Llamaron a la puerta y acto seguido apareció una chica con gorro de cowboy.

-Eh… Siegfried, voy a vestirme y me voy, ¿estás listo o…?

-No, gracias, Emily. Hoy vuelvo a casa con mi _Bruder_.

Siegfried me señaló con un gesto de la mano y la tal Emily me saludó.

-O… espera un momento. Em, ¿te apetece dormir en mi casa esta noche?

-¡¿Eh?! – ella enrojeció de golpe. Miré a Siegfried de reojo. ¿Qué era lo que…?

-Vamos, ¿acaso quieres volver con el capullo de tu novio?

-No creo que a él le guste que pase la noche en casa de otro…

Miré atónito a mi hermano. ¿Qué clase de proposición indecente le estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué yo tenía que presenciarlo?

-Venga, Emily, ¿de verdad eres feliz soportando sus golpes todas las noches? Acabará matándote.

-Siegfried, de verdad que…

-Vamos, mujer, no pasa nada porque pases unos días en casa de tu guay amigo gay Siegfried Beilschmidt.

Si hubiera tenido algo en la boca, lo hubiera escupido. ¡¿Su guay amigo qué?!

-¡¿ERES GAY?!

Él giró la cabeza lentamente y me miró con incredulidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú, de entre todos TÚ, te crees el más indicado para escandalizarte por mi condición sexual? ¡Escandalízate por el trato que recibe de su novio! – la señaló con el brazo.

-No es eso, es… ¡¿por qué yo no lo sabía?!

-Lud, creía que era bastante obvio – volvió a mirar a Emily -. Bueno, ahora que has visto lo súper genial que es nuestra comunicación entre hermanos, ¿qué me dices? Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Siguieron discutiendo… bueno, mejor dicho, Siegfried siguió insistiendo y ella poniendo pegas, hasta que a mi hermano le llegó el momento de utilizar su encantadora sonrisa y la mejor frase que se le pudiera haber ocurrido.

-Además, Lud es policía. Bajo protección de las fuerzas del orden, él nunca se atreverá a volver a ponerte un dedo encima… y si lo hace, allí estará Ludwig.

En fin, eso sí era verdad. Emily me dirigió una mirada interrogativa. No pude hacer más que asentir y sonreír.

* * *

 _GILBERT_

La cabeza de Isabel descansaba sobre mi pecho. Uno de sus dedos bailaba en mi barriga haciéndome cosquillas.

-¿Vendrás a la boda mañana?

-¿Qué boda? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

-La mía, tonto~ Creo que tu jefe te dio una invitación.

-Mi jefe es un cabrón.

-El cabrón que se va a casar conmigo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañaaaana.

-¿Y mañana qué es?

-Sábado, Gilbert. Cómprate un calendario.

Sí, ella era Isabel Fernández Carriedo, la prometida del gran empresario Vincent Von Dyck, mi jefe. Y yo acababa de acostarme con ella. Como tantas veces antes.

-Recuérdame, ¿por qué te casas con él? Da miedo mirarlo.

Ella rió.

-En la intimidad es muy dulce. Y me quiere.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces conmigo?

-Disfrutar de mi soltería. Estoy a punto de pasar muchos años con el mismo hombre.

Le acaricié el pelo. Era comprensible. Si yo fuera a casarme, a compartir mi vida de forma seria con otra persona, querría aprovechar mis últimos días de hombre no-casado al límite, para poder afrontar con decisión una vida de fidelidad.

-¿Y estás enamorada de él?

-Ajá.

-¿Y de mí?

Volvió a reír una vez más.

-A ti te quiero mucho, pero no me casaría contigo ni loca.

-¿Por qué? Serías muy feliz viviendo conmigo y mis dos hermanos pequeños. Y cuando tuviéramos hijos, nuestra casa parecería una madriguera de conejos.

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas al imaginárnoslo.

-No, definitivamente no quiero casarme contigo.

-¿Y podemos seguir viéndonos?

-Como amigos.

-¿Y como follamigos?

-NO, GILBERT.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Puedo llevarme a mis hermanos a la boda?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, se oyó un ruido en la planta inferior del dúplex. Era la puerta principal. Al ruido lo siguió la voz de mi jefe:

-Pastelito, ¿estás arriba? Al final, la emergencia en la oficina resultó ser una despedida de soltero improvisada. Me sabía mal quedarme porque tú eres la única mujer para mí, así que he vuelto.

Solté varios improperios mientras me levantaba de la cama a todo correr. Recogí mi ropa del suelo mientras Isabel se levantaba también. Apenas me había subido los calzoncillos cuando ella me echó al balcón y cerró las cortinas. Me encogí de hombros y seguí vistiéndome, aguzando el oído para escuchar la conversación al otro lado de la ventana.

 _-Cariño, ¿me estabas esperando?_

 _-Yo siempre estoy esperándote, Vince._

 _-E-esto… creo que voy a darme una ducha antes de nada. No quiero apestarte mientras, eh…_

¿En serio? ¿Vincent Von Dyck era "así" en la intimidad? Isabel había utilizado la palabra "dulce". Yo casi lo dejaría en "memo". Una mano tiró de mi brazo hacia dentro. Isabel se había puesto un camisón transparente. Y la cama, como por arte de magia, estaba perfectamente hecha. Isabel me empujó en silencio hacia la puerta del dormitorio, en dirección al pasillo. Y entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Isa, ¿has visto mi – mi jefe me miró con evidente perplejidad – toalla?

Un aura demoníaca cubrió su antes apacible rostro, y se me puso la piel de gallina.

-Vince, lo siento, yo… - Isabel era un mar de nervios.

-Tranquila, cielo, no pasa nada, no tienes que excusarte.

-Pero Vincent… - sus ojos verdes brillaban, a punto de llorar.

-Mi niña, no te preocupes. Mañana vamos a casarnos, es normal necesitar un último momento de libertad antes de dar el gran paso. Por eso se hacen las despedidas.

Suspiré. Ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que mi jefe pudiese ser tan comprensivo y benévolo.

-Pero tú, Beilschmidt, no vas a casarte mañana, y no eres quién para acostarte con mi prometida. Estás despedido.

-Despedido… ¿de que me puedo ir o despedido de…?

-La empresa. Tú no eres prostituto, eres el chico de la fotocopiadora. Y estabas invitado a la boda, así que no puedes decir que no supieras que ella está prometida.

-¿Que "estaba" invitado? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Que como te atrevas a aparecer mañana por allí, te encontraré… y te mataré.

* * *

Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Aproveché el siguiente semáforo en rojo para leer el whatsapp de Gilbert: "Acabo de sufrir un despido no procedente y una amenaza de muerte. Estoy llorando en el baño de la gasolinera. Ven a buscarme". Suspiré y guardé el teléfono. ¿Gilbert llorando? Muy improbable.

En cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde arranqué el coche y cogí el camino hacia la gasolinera en vez de hacia mi casa. Siegfried venía detrás de mí en el coche de Emily, pero ambos conocían ya el camino. Emily lo dejaba en casa después del trabajo todas las noches. Aunque yo acababa de enterarme.

Llegué enseguida a la gasolinera. No quedaba demasiado lejos de casa, de hecho se podía ir a pie de un sitio a otro. Pero Gilbert siempre había sido un vago. Y si estaba de bajón como decía, no tendría muchas ganas de caminar. En fin, ya que estaba allí, aprovecharía para repostar. Bajé del coche justo cuando un empleado salía de la tienda.

-¿Cuánto?

-Quince euros.

Dejé allí al señor metiendo gasolina y caminé hacia los retretes.

-¿Gilbert? – pregunté.

-Aquí.

De uno de los compartimentos salió mi hermano. Y sí que parecía haber estado llorando. Vino derecho hacia mí y se me abrazó con desesperación.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

-Me acosté con la prometida de mi jefe.

No supe qué responder. Fue un impacto bastante fuerte el sentir ese pinchazo en el corazón. Me sentí estúpido. Era él quién se sentía mal, no tenía por qué sentirme dolido yo también. Además, no era ningún secreto que el lugar favorito de Gilbert estaba entre las piernas de una mujer. Y pensar en eso sólo hizo que me sintiera peor.

-Vámonos a casa – dije después de un rato.

Todo el camino a casa lo hicimos en silencio. Gilbert iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventanilla y la mirada perdida. No sabía en qué estaba pensando exactamente, pero acababan de despedirlo. Podía imaginármelo.

Llegamos a casa y aparqué el coche delante de la puerta del garaje. Dentro con seguridad estaría el coche de Emily. Estaba bien, porque yo tenía que coger el coche a la mañana siguiente y ellos trabajaban de noche. Si metiera yo mi coche en el garaje, tendría que esperar a que ella lo quitara de delante de la puerta para poder ir a trabajar.

-¿No vas a meterlo? – preguntó Gilbert con extrañeza. Negué con la cabeza.

-Tenemos una invitada.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Lo imité, consciente de que tendría que esperar cierto tiempo antes de comentarle mi… problema. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Entré en casa después de él. Unas risas de chica resonaron en el recibidor. Venían del salón. Me angustié. No creía que pudiera soportarlo si a Gilbert le daba por encapricharse de Emily. Fue todavía peor cuando su ánimo pareció restablecerse y aceleró el paso dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar. Lo seguí, muy a mi pesar.

Siegfried y Emily estaban sentados en el sofá, ella carcajeándose y medio caída contra los cojines del reposabrazos.

-Ah, hola – saludó Siegfried -. Estaba contándole a Em algunas de nuestras mejores anécdotas familiares – se giró hacia ella -. Em, éste es mi otro hermano, Gilbert. Es el mayor.

Gilbert sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "Oh, vamos, Ludwig, no puedes sentirte herido por cada gesto que haga".

-Gilbert, Emily es una compañera de trabajo, va a…

-Espera – interrumpió él -, ¿tú eres Emily? ¿Emily, Emily? ¿La vaquera?

Ella lo miró con asombro, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Yo también lo miré con asombro, pero no podía estar más asustado.

-Sí, la misma. ¿Eres un fan? Nunca te he visto por allí.

-No, no, no. Me da morbo – señaló a Siegfried con la barbilla -. Pero tengo… - hizo una mueca – tenía un compañero de trabajo, Arthur Kirkland. Fue allí una vez por casualidad, y desde entonces no se pierde la oportunidad de verte, eres su amor platónico. Podría presentaros, es un tío majo.

Uf, mentiría si dijese que no fue un alivio que existiese ese tal Arthur Kirkland. Tendría que agradecérselo personalmente algún día, aunque él no tuviese ni idea de por qué.

Emily se mostró curiosa ante ese descubrimiento, y empezó a preguntarle a Gilbert por ese admirador de tan tierno perfil. Cómo era, cuántos años tenía, cuándo había empezado a pasarse por allí… Siegfried me miró y puso los ojos en blanco antes de interrumpirles.

-Como decía, Emily es una compañera de trabajo, tiene problemas en casa y va a quedarse en casa con nosotros indefinidamente.

-Ajá. ¿Y dónde va a dormir? – vaya, Gilbert sí que estaba perspicaz esa noche.

-En la cama de Ludwig.

-¡¿Qué?! – me salió del alma. Pero es que no había podido evitarlo. ¿Quién la había invitado? Que fuera él el pringado que durmiera en el sofá. Además yo tenía que madrugar, necesitaba dormir bien -. ¿Y yo dónde duermo?

-Tengo una cama grande. Puedes dormir conmigo – eso no lo había dicho Gilbert. No, no, no podía ser. Pero sí, era - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no quieres rememorar aquellos tiempos en los que tenías pesadillas y te metías en la cama de tu _alter Bruder_? – dijo con sorna.

Miré a Siegfried, que me estaba sonriendo descaradamente. Y claro, los otros dos pensarían que esa cara de regocijo que tenía se debía a la pulla de Gilbert. Pero no. Conocía a Siegfried, lo tenía planeado desde que Emily había entrado en el camerino horas antes.

Gilbert dio una palmada.

-Bueno – dijo –, entonces, ¿cenamos? – Emily se levantó – Por aquí, señorita…

Ellos dos fueron los primeros en salir en dirección a la cocina. Siegfried esperó a que se fueran para levantarse del sofá y guiñarme un ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Contento? – preguntó – Ahora puedes abordarlo en la oscuridad, cuando tenga demasiado sueño como para echarte de la cama a patadas, y… - hizo un gesto obsceno con las manos.

-Siegfried, no es un buen momento…

-¿Por qué? ¿No estás preparado? Cuando más tardes, Lud, más difícil se te va a hacer…

-No es eso. Acaban de despedirle. Y además ha sido un despido improcedente.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Al parecer su jefe descubrió que se acostaba con su prometida.

-¿Vincent? Pero ¡si se casan mañana!

Asentí. Quizá… quizá podría faltar al trabajo al día siguiente. Si llamaba a la comisaría podrían encontrar a alguien que ocupara mi puesto. Gilbert tenía que estar pasándolo mal. Tenía que quedarme con él.

* * *

Terminamos de cenar. Siegfried y Emily subieron a la habitación que compartía con mi mellizo para preparar mi cama para ella. Gilbert y yo terminamos de recoger la mesa y empezamos el camino a su cuarto.

-Lud.

-¿Sí?

-Sé que ya no eres un niño y que… tienes necesidades – me sentí enrojecer hasta las orejas -. Si tienes que hacerte algo, al baño. No quiero manchas ajenas en mi cama.

Asentí.

-Y Lud…

-¿Sí?

-… Si mientras estoy durmiendo… me abrazo a ti… no me apartes. Por favor.

Una agradable calidez surgió de mi pecho y se extendió por todos mis nervios.

-No lo haré.

Él sonrió.

-Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

_Siento la tardanza, casi no he tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena._

 _ **\- Strangela -** _

* * *

– No sabía que leyeras novelas de vampiros – dije al ver el libro sobre la mesita de noche de Gilbert.

– No es mi género favorito – admitió –, pero esta es... interesante.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que la hace diferente de las demás?

Él torció la boca en la media sonrisa de siempre, y noté un destello de malicia en sus ojos cuando me miró.

– Lo relevante no es el vampirismo en sí, sino sus... posibilidades – ¿Posibilidades? Arqueé las cejas. Él suspiró –. No son humanos, no tienen limitaciones. Cualquier cosa que la gente considere inmoral no tiene importancia para seres que chupan sangre.

– ¿Y eso implica? – no acababa de entender adónde quería ir a parar. Ni tampoco por qué nos habíamos puesto tan profundos con una novela de ficción.

Gilbert sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de contestar.

– Pfff... Orgías de sangre, litros y litros de alcohol, sexo desenfrenado, incesto homosexual, incesto heterosexual, necrof...

– Vale, vale, vale. Comprendo. Me ha quedado claro, no sigas.

Él se echó a reír. Obviamente no comprendía que las inmoralidades sexuales, y en concreto el incesto homosexual, eran un asunto delicado del que hablar conmigo.

– Claro, debería haber supuesto que al señor Don Moralidad no le agradaría demasiado esa temática.

– Cállate y ponte a dormir.

Siguió riéndose mientras se cambiaba la camiseta por una vieja y se quitaba los vaqueros. Giré la cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando muy indiscretamente, y me acordé de que mi camiseta de dormir estaba en la otra habitación.

– Ehm, vuelvo ahora – dije caminando otra vez hacia la puerta.

– De eso nada. No molestes a tu hermano – me dijo serio, adivinando adónde iba.

– Pero...

– Ludwig, por favor, no seas crío. Duerme en ropa interior.

Sintiéndome diez años más joven, hice un puchero y caminé de vuelta a la cama. Me quité la camiseta y los vaqueros y los dejé doblados en una silla.

– Oh, mira, si tienes un cuerpazo. ¿No estás ya un poco mayor para seguir con tus estúpidos complejos adolescentes?

Me sentí enrojecer. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Que me tratara como su hermano pequeño (porque lo era) o que hiciera comentarios del tipo "oh, mira, si tienes un cuerpazo"?

– Cállate. Y ponte a dormir – repetí.

– Luddy, somos hermanos, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Sabes que te he visto desnudo más veces de las que te gustaría reconocer... – me atraganté con mi propia saliva. ¡¿Q-qué?! – Bueno, sí, no tenías el cuerpo que tienes ahora – por favor, que parara ya –, pero qué más dará.

Rogando a algún ser de dudosa existencia que mi cara no estuviera tan roja como yo la sentía, me metí en la cama y me cubrí con el edredón hasta las orejas, de espaldas a Gilbert.

– Buenas noches – farfullé.

El colchón se hundió a mi espalda y el edredón se movió. Me tensé cuando noté su aliento en mi oreja. Sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla, aún caliente.

– Buenas noches, mi dulce y rubio hermanito – dijo él apartándose y tumbándose en su lado de la cama.

En fin, tendría que darle las gracias a Lily cuando volviese a verla. Un simple "creo que deberías hablar de esto con Siegfried" había hecho que me reconciliara con mi hermano mellizo, acabara compartiendo cama con Gilbert, y que este me diera un beso de buenas noches, cosa que no hacía desde unos... ¿once años atrás? Sí, definitivamente, un gran logro.

– Gilbert – dije ya medio dormido; el olor a Gil nunca fallaba –, ¿tienes planes para mañana?

– Uf, sí. Tengo que ir a trabajar... Ah no, espera, que ya no tengo trabajo. Ehm... tengo que ir a tirarme a la mujer de mi jefe... Ah, no, que se casa mañana. Y además ese ya no es mi jefe, es mi ex-jefe, y amenazó con matarme si me atrevía a aparecer por allí...

– Que sí, Gil, que sí, que tu vida es una mierda, pero te lo decía en serio.

– No, no tengo planes para mañana. Como mucho me tiraré en el sofá y me cebaré a base de helado de chocolate mientras veo _Horrible Bosses_ y _Horrible Bosses 2_ una y otra vez. ¿Por qué?

– Es que estaba pensando que mañana no quiero ir a trabajar... – creo que fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

Me desperté, pero no abrí los ojos. A través de mis párpados podía sentir finos haces de luz que se filtraban por los agujeros de la persiana, por lo que supuse que ya sería de día. Me dolía un lado del pecho, probablemente por haber estado soportando tanto peso durante demasiado tiempo... ¿Peso?

Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Me esforcé por abrir los ojos y miré hacia abajo. De pronto sentí el estómago lleno de mariposas. La cabeza de Gilbert descansaba sobre mi pecho, y su brazo estaba extendido sobre mi cintura. Inspiré profundamente y expiré despacio. Mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido. "Mierda, Ludwig, no puedes alterarte tanto sólo por cosas como estas".

Contemplé cómo la cabeza de mi hermano subía y bajaba con mi respiración. Sentía cada uno de sus cabellos blanquecinos haciéndome cosquillas en la piel de mi torso. Levanté una mano y rocé su sien con la yema de los dedos. Su piel estaba caliente, y su pelo era tan suave. Vi que no reaccionaba a mi toque, y me confié. Delineé el borde de su oreja con el dedo corazón, fantaseando con imágenes imposibles y pastelosas en las que Gilbert y yo actuábamos como la pareja protagonista de una de esas vomitivas teleseries que tanto le gustaba ver a Vargas en la comisaría.

Desterré esas imágenes de mi mente cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enredando los dedos en el pelo de Gilbert, lo que podría despertarle y obligarme a responder a un montón de preguntas incómodas y embarazosas que prefería posponer hasta el momento de declararme.

… ¿Declararme? ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Sí, iba a hacerlo. Y si en el último momento decidía echarme atrás, era muy probable que Siegfried lo hiciera por mí y lo dificultara aún más. Así que más me valía ir preparándome para hacerlo lo antes posible.

* * *

 _GILBERT_

" _Una extraña fuerza me empujaba hacia delante, hacia la iglesia que se levantaba ante mí. Intenté mirar lo que había detrás, pero era incapaz de girar la cabeza. Seguí caminando automáticamente. Debía hacerlo. Debía entrar allí y declararle... mi... amor a... ¿Vincent? Vaya gilipollez. ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Yo no estaba enamorado de mi jefe. ¿O sí? Nein, nein, nein! ¡No podía ser! Pero mi cuerpo iba a hacerlo quisiera yo o no, y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo... Iba a interrumpir la boda de Isa y Vincent para decir algo que no quería decir... e iba a quedar como un completo imbécil._

 _Levanté mi mano para abrir la puerta. No, por favor, no. Que pasara algo... Que pasara algo que me impidiera hacer eso..._

– _¡Gilbert! – esa voz... Dios, hacía tanto que no oía esa voz... Me giré. Un pequeño Ludwig de ocho años me miraba desde abajo. Me agarró el bajo de la camisa, con los ojos llorosos –. No lo hagas – sollozó –, quédate conmigo..._

 _Me agaché y abracé sus hombros pequeñitos._

– _No quiero hacerlo, Lud, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo. ¿Sería muy difícil para ti superarlo?_

– _Sí._

– _¿Por qué?_

 _Una mano demasiado grande para ser la de un niño de ocho años se enredó en mi pelo. La espalda a la que estaba abrazado se había hecho mucho más ancha de repente._

– _Porque te quiero – dijo mi Ludwig de ahora"._

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose convirtió mi mente en un torbellino de color blanco. Poco a poco fui consciente de que estaba acostado en mi cama, y de que lo que acababa de vivir sólo había sido un sueño. Pero, a pesar de ser sólo una invención de mi subconsciente, de alguna manera me reconfortaba que Ludwig me hubiese dicho que me quería. Aunque en realidad no me lo hubiese dicho.

Muy a mi pesar, abrí los ojos. Ludwig no estaba, pero había dejado su lado de la cama perfectamente colocado y pulcro. De quién había sacado esa obsesión con el orden y la limpieza no era ningún misterio, los tres teníamos esos pequeños detalles del abuelo, pero a Lud siempre se le había dado bien. A mí siempre me quedaba alguna arruga cuando doblaba ropa y Siegfried siempre dejaba alguna mancha cuando fregaba los platos, pero Ludwig, al igual que el abuelo, había dejado más que claro que las tareas domésticas también son cosa de hombres; nadie las hacía mejor que él.

Me levanté de la cama con un ligero mareo, como siempre que dormía demasiado, e hice un esfuerzo mínimo para dejar la sábana bajera cubierta con el edredón. Me puse unos pantalones de chándal viejos, me froté los ojos para poder abrirlos bien y, con un bostezo, abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo.

A medida que iba bajando las escaleras empecé a oír unas voces que hablaban en susurros. Al llegar a los últimos escalones pude confirmar que no era debido a ninguna tara mental, sino a que Siegfried y Ludwig estaban discutiendo en voz baja en la cocina. Como no quería interrumpirlos y además me parecía increíble que estuvieran interactuando con frases de más de dos palabras, lo cual despertó mi curiosidad, me pegué a la pared a un lado de la puerta y decidí esperar a que acabasen. Escuchando toda la conversación, por supuesto.

* * *

– Siegfried, no es tan fácil.

Él me miró.

– ¿Cómo que no? Es bien simple...

– ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Es ahí dónde está el problema!

– A ver, Lud, el amor es amor. Somos humanos, las personas nos enamoramos... No elegimos de quién. El amor surge.

Resoplé. No lo entendía.

– Puede que para ti sea muy sencillo, pero para mí no. Tú te ganas la vida bailando encima de unos tacones que deberían ser considerados artefactos de tortura; yo jamás podría hacer eso. Que a ti te parezca fácil ir por ahí diciendo que estás enamorado de tu hermano no significa que para mí lo sea.

– Ludwig, ¿podrías dejar de mencionar mi trabajo en cada conversación? Y no te estoy pidiendo que vayas por el mundo adelante gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, sólo quiero que dejes de verlo como algo enfermizo y antinatural...

– ¡Pero es que es algo enfermizo y antinatural!

Siegfried suspiró, giró la cabeza y dejó su taza de café vacía dentro del fregadero.

– Haz lo que te dé la gana. Voy a ver si Emily está despierta – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Me levanté de la silla y llevé mi taza también hasta el fregadero. Cogí el estropajo, le eché lavavajillas y empecé a fregar ambas tazas, antes de que Gilbert y Emily bajaran a desayunar y las cosas se acumularan. Justo cuando acababa de empezar a enjuagar la primera taza alguien entró en la cocina.

– Buenos días~ – era Gilbert.

– Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? ¿O fue incómodo dormir conmigo al lado?

– No, no, para nada, el problema fue cuando te levantaste y te fuiste – unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás. Gilbert apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me sentí enrojecer –. Ludwig.

– Dime.

– ¿Tú me quieres?

¡¿Q-q-q-qué?! ¿En serio me estaba preguntando eso? Sólo esperaba que no hubiese oído mi conversación con Siegfried.

– ¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

– No. ¿Por qué iba a serlo?

– Es que no sé a qué viene eso ahora.

– Viene a que últimamente me siento muy menospreciado y tú eres mi hermanito pequeño. Di, ¿me quieres?

– ...No lo sé. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Siegfried?

Gilbert se apartó, emitió un casi imperceptible sonido de conformidad y salió al pasillo.

– ¡SIEGFRIED! ¿LUDWIG ME QUIERE?

Casi se me cayó la taza. Me ardía la cara, y tenía un miedo horrible de lo que le pudiese contestar. Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el corazón amenazó con salirme por la boca. Entonces, Siegfried respondió desde la planta de arriba.

– ¡Y YO QUÉ SÉ! ¡PREGÚNTALE A ÉL!

Gilbert resopló, volvió a entrar en la cocina y se dejó caer en la silla de la que yo me había levantado momentos antes.

– En esta casa nadie sabe nada.

– O quizá fingen no saber nada – Emily entró y me dedicó una radiante sonrisa. Seguro que Siegfried la había puesto al corriente de todo la noche anterior.

– Quizá – Gilbert apartó la silla que tenía al lado y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara –. ¿Quieres un café?

– Vale – respondió ella tomando asiento.

– Ludwig, haznos un café.

Suspiré.

– ¿Y limpias tú después?

Gilbert hizo un puchero, se levantó y empezó a preparar café con cara de resignación.

* * *

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Siegfried (que hipotéticamente también era la mía, pero en fin), que estaba dentro con Emily.

– ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

La puerta se abrió desde dentro y Emily me invitó a entrar. Siegfried estaba sentado en mi cama, a medio vestir, con cara de preocupación.

– Acabo de recibir un mensaje de un número desconocido que ha resultado ser el del novio de Em.

– ¿Y qué dice el mensaje?

– Se centra sobre todo en mi condición sexual y la usa como motivo para amenazarme y esas cosas.

Siegfried me tendió su teléfono. El texto en cuestión era un amasijo de palabras soeces con faltas de ortografía unidas entre sí de forma apenas comprensible, cada una de ellas con un intenso odio implícito, así como una obvia muestra de ignorancia.

– ¿Cuándo vas a ir a denunciar?

– Podría pasarme antes de ir a trabajar.

Asentí.

– ¿Es por ella? – quise saber. Miré a Emily –. ¿Es por ti?

– Probablemente.

Me dolía el ceño de fruncirlo tanto. No podía evitar sentirme preocupado, sobretodo al no saber qué clase de persona había escrito aquello (a parte de una no muy agradable cuya mayor afición sin duda no era la lectura). Lo que sí sabía era que ese hombre tenía actitudes violentas con su pareja, que era conocedor de su lugar de "trabajo", y que Siegfried no parecía caerle demasiado simpático.

– Bien. Vosotros id a denunciar y no os preocupéis demasiado... Si notáis algo raro u os pasa cualquier cosa, llamad a la policía, o a mí, y se hará cuanto se pueda. Yo voy a llamar ahora a comisaría para ponerles al corriente.

* * *

 _GILBERT_

Con el bote de helado aún en la mano, subí los pies encima de la mesa de café y encendí la televisión. La noche pasada estaba decidido a ver _Horrible Bosses_ porque creía que sería lo más desestresante, pero en ese momento tenía otras preocupaciones.

Ludwig, teléfono en mano, daba vueltas por el vestíbulo hablando en voz muy alta. Casi daba la sensación de que había perdido parte de su tan característica calma y racionalidad. Su enorme silueta se veía por la puerta abierta del salón cada vez que él pasaba por delante.

Me chocaba que, de no haber sido por aquel sueño, quizá nunca hubiese sido consciente de verdad de lo mucho que había cambiado Ludwig. Y Siegfried también, pero Siegfried seguía conservando muchas cosas. Ocupaba más espacio, sí, pero su jovialidad seguía intacta. Lud, en cambio, se había convertido en el adulto serio y responsable que yo nunca podría ser, aunque debería. Sólo tenía veintiún años y ya estaba perfectamente capacitado para independizarse e incluso formar una familia.

Algo dentro de mí se encogió ante esa idea. No. No quería perder a mi pequeño Lud. Incluso aunque Sieg...

– ¿Aún no has puesto la película? – Ludwig entró en el salón y se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá.

Parpadeé, intentando recordar a qué película se refería.

* * *

– ¿En qué estabas pensando que te cuesta tanto volver al mundo real?

Acababa de intentar tener una conversación seria con Vargas, lo cual había resultado ser un tanto difícil y estresante, pero esa cara de Gilbert de no tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor había conseguido relajarme un poco.

– En ti.

Mierda. Demasiado directo. Y eso que habían sido dos simples palabras. Sentían cómo mi cara iba aumentando de temperatura poco a poco. Oh, por favor, sólo era un ridículo sintagma preposicional. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía de qué forma estaba pensando en mí! ¡Éramos hermanos! ¡Es lo más normal del mundo pensar en tu hermano menor! ¿O no? Quizá sólo estaba planeando una venganza por haberle hecho preparar el café esa mañana... Era inútil. ¡Seguía poniéndome rojo!

– Ajá – intenté aparentar tranquilidad –. ¿Y eran pensamientos agradables?

Gilbert no respondió. Tampoco se movió. Se quedó mirando al infinito, como meditando si lo eran o no. La luz que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en él, y el color de sus ojos parecía más vivo de lo normal. O a lo mejor era yo que lo veía a través de un velo de adoración... Como fuese, su piel se veía tan delicada, tan suave... Quería tocarla, aun sólo rozándola con el dorso de mi mano, pero no podía, sólo podía contemplarla. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

– Luddy, guapo, me vas a gastar si sigues mirándome así.

– Entonces dejaré de hacerlo.

Aparté mis ojos de él y miré al frente. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad. ¿No estaba siendo demasiado obvio? ¿No estaba reaccionando demasiado seriamente a su comentario?

– Lud, tengo que hacerte una pregunta...

¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

– Di.

– ...en cuanto Siegfried se vaya.

Siegfried. ¿Qué pregunta podía tener Gilbert que Siegfried no pudiese escuchar? No iba a preguntarme nada... raro, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva.

– ¿Por qué cuando se vaya?

– Porque es una pregunta entre tú y yo y él está con el oído puesto arriba.

– ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – gritó Siegfried desde el dormitorio.

Asentí.

– Esperaré, entonces – dije eso aunque me moría de curiosidad.

Gilbert, con los pies encima de la mesa, se acomodó en el sofá y cogió una cucharada demasiado grande de helado. Se hizo el silencio. Al parecer, no tenía la mínima intención de poner película alguna. Tras unos cuantos minutos muy largos, Siegfried y Emily bajaron felizmente las escaleras, se despidieron y se marcharon.

– Ya puedes hacerme esa pregunta tan importante – no supe disimular muy bien mi ansiedad.

– Eh, cierto... Ludwig, me resulta un tanto extraño preguntarte esto, pero... – Gilbert subió los pies al sofá y se abrazó las piernas. Parecía un tanto cohibido, lo que hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco – Lud, ¿tú...?

Oímos cómo se abría de golpe la puerta de la calle. La cabeza de Siegfried se asomó por el marco de la puerta del salón.

– Lo siento, Lud, pero tu coche está delante de la puerta del garaje y Emily no puede sacar el suyo.

Suspiré.

– Está bien. Ahora lo quito.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí llega, después de mucho tiempo, el cuarto capítulo. Siento mucho la demora, he estado liada con las clases de alemán y otras cosas. También quiero disculparme por la estructura quizás un poco confusa de este capítulo y sus posibles incoherencias en la historia, ya que lo escribí en varios días y con intervalos de tiempo muy largos. Aun así espero que os guste y si notáis algún error argumental o gramático o algo no queda claro no dudéis en comentármelo por review o MP. Gracias._

 _\- Strangela -_

* * *

Di marcha atrás y metí mi coche en el garaje mientras el de Emily se alejaba por la carretera en dirección al centro. Apagué el motor y suspiré. En cuanto entrara otra vez en casa sabría por qué Gilbert había querido esperar a que Siegfried se hubiese marchado. Pero ¿quería saberlo realmente?

Volví al salón con paso lento, respirando profundamente e intentando abstenerme de hacer conjeturas apresuradas. No importaba por dónde se mirase, Gilbert era totalmente ajeno a mis sentimientos inmorales. No creía haber sido demasiado obvio, y, de pensar Gilbert que me estaba comportando de forma extraña, la idea de mi torcimiento nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza.

No. Si había esperado a que Siegfried se marchase era probable que fuese él la causa de tan intrigante pregunta. Pero considerando el escaso contacto que había tenido con mi mellizo en los últimos años quizá preguntarme a mí sobre él no era la mejor opción. Sacudí la cabeza para apartar todos esos pensamientos inútiles cuando entré en el salón. Gilbert no estaba. El helado sí.

La cisterna sonó al otro lado del pasillo y me senté en el sofá. Me forcé a mantener la calma y a actuar como si fuese un hermano normal y me permití probar un par de cucharadas del helado de Gilbert mientras él entraba y se sentaba a mi lado. Me quitó la cuchara y cogió otro par de cucharadas. La calma que había conseguido mantener durante esos segundos desapareció cuando fui consciente de que acabábamos de compartir saliva indirectamente, cosa que en cualquier momento anterior de mi vida me habría resultado indiferente. Pero enrojecí y aparté la mirada.

– Ludwig.

Cerré los ojos un momento, volví a abrirlos, apoyé la nuca en el respaldo del sofá y miré al techo antes de responder.

– Qué.

De reojo pude ver que miraba al frente con expresión pensativa, al parecer sin prisa alguna por responder. Se quedó callado un par de minutos, hasta que se me escapó un suspiro.

– Es que es una pregunta un poco incómoda...

– ¿Para mí o para ti? – pregunté con ansiedad sin darme cuenta.

– Puede que para los dos.

No dijo nada más; se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Gilbert se revolvió inquieto en el sofá. El corazón me latía de tal forma que tenía la sensación de que podía empezar a echar humo en cualquier momento.

– Ninguna pregunta puede ser tan incómoda como este silencio – comenté.

– Cierto.

Eso dijo, pero siguió callado otro par de minutos.

– Ludwig, ¿tú... – empezó al fin – estás...? – dejó la pregunta en el aire y negó con la cabeza –. No te lo estoy preguntando bien...

Suspiré.

– Gil, ¿quieres decírmelo ya, por favor?

Tragó saliva. Se puso en pie, dio una vuelta alrededor del sofá y volvió a sentarse.

– ¿Hay... algo... entre tú y Siegfried?

No entendí la pregunta.

–... ¿Qué?

– No me hagas repetirlo.

– Pero...

– Oí vuestra conversación esta mañana, Ludwig.

– Qué conv... – entonces me di cuenta y me sentí mareado – Oh.

[ _INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_ ]

– _Siegfried, no es tan fácil._

 _Él me miró._

– _¿Cómo que no? Es bien simple..._

– _¡Somos hermanos! ¡Es ahí dónde está el problema!_

– _A ver, Lud, el amor es amor. Somos humanos, las personas nos enamoramos... No elegimos de quién. El amor surge._

 _Resoplé. No lo entendía._

– _Puede que para ti sea muy sencillo, pero para mí no. Tú te ganas la vida bailando encima de unos tacones que deberían ser considerados artefactos de tortura; yo jamás podría hacer eso. Que a ti te parezca fácil ir por ahí diciendo que estás enamorado de tu hermano no significa que para mí lo sea._

– _Ludwig, ¿podrías dejar de mencionar mi trabajo en cada conversación? Y no te estoy pidiendo que vayas por el mundo adelante gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, sólo quiero que dejes de verlo como algo enfermizo y antinatural..._

– _¡Pero es que es algo enfermizo y antinatural!_

 _[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]_

Al principio sentí mi cara arder. Luego el calor se fue y tuve ganas de vomitar. Noté una dolorosa opresión en el pecho y respirar empezó a hacérseme difícil.

– Ludwig, estás lívido – sus palabras sonaban muy lejanas en comparación con la palpitación de mis sienes –, ¿te encuentras bien?

El bamboleo de mi cabeza, que de repente pesaba un montón, me obligó a apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá.

– Gilbert – mascullé, sintiéndome capaz de vomitar si seguía hablando –, yo...

Gilbert me cortó antes de que pudiese seguir, me mandó callar y con mucho esfuerzo me puso en pie y me ayudó a llegar hasta el baño. Bastó ponerme de rodillas frente al retrete para que todo lo que había comido hasta ese momento, incluido el helado, fuese regurgitado sobre las blancas paredes del inodoro.

– Creía que ya no tenías ataques de pánico – comentó Gilbert después de un rato.

– Yo también – jadeé con la cabeza aún dentro de la taza del váter.

Ya no me quedaba nada que vomitar, así que, temblando, traté de ponerme en pie. Gilbert me ayudó, poniendo una mano bajo mi brazo y otra en mi cintura. Mi estómago vacío se llenó de mariposas. Gilbert abrió el grifo del lavabo y me enjuagué la boca para intentar deshacerme de aquel horrible sabor mientras él seguía sujetándome.

– No es Siegfried – musité, cerrando el grifo casi sin fuerza.

– ¿Qué?

– No es de Siegfried de quien... estoy enamorado.

Los segundos siguientes se hicieron eternos. Nos quedamos allí inmóviles, a pesar de que yo no podía mantenerme en pie solo y de que mi peso era demasiado para mi hermano. El silencio retumbaba en mis oídos. La tensión de los músculos de Gilbert llegó a mi cuerpo a través de sus manos cuando lo entendió. Hubiese vomitado otra vez de haber podido.

– Vamos a acostarte – dijo.

Me llevó escaleras arriba, en dirección a su habitación, lo cual fue – desconcertantemente – un alivio y un horror al mismo tiempo.

– No quiero que vomites en donde va a dormir Emily – dijo adivinando mis pensamientos mientras me ayudaba a meterme en la cama –. No te muevas, voy a traerte algo de comer.

No le dio tiempo, pues las sábanas olían a él y su olor me nublaba la mente. Me quedé dormido antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

* * *

 _SIEGFRIED_

Estábamos a un par de manzanas del club cuando el teléfono de Emily empezó a sonar.

– Siegfried, ¿contestas tú?

Asentí y ella sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo tendió.

– Es Lovino – anuncié antes de descolgar –. ¿Sí?

– Tú no eres Jones. He llamado a Emily Jones, ¿cierto?

– Sí, pero yo soy Siegfried.

– Bueno, da igual. Voy a dar por hecho que ella está contigo. Héderváry dice que no vengáis hoy. Ninguno de los dos.

– … ¿Por qué?

– Tú no sé, pero el novio de Jones está aquí y no de muy buen humor. Héderváry está preocupada.

– No jodas. ¿En serio?

– No, en broma. Avisa a Emily, haz el favor.

– Sí, gracias. Se lo digo ahora – colgué –. Da la vuelta.

Ella tardó un poco en procesar lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué?

– Órdenes de la jefa. Iván está allí. Hoy no tenemos que trabajar, da la vuelta.

Emily obedeció y el teléfono volvió a sonar, aunque esta vez era el mío. Pero no era una llamada, era un whatsapp. De Gilbert: "necesito hablar contigo".

– Hay que joderse – mascullé después de haber leído aquel gran mensaje de tres palabras en voz alta.

Sí que estaban sociables mis hermanos últimamente. ¿Es que acaso era yo la fuente de sabiduría de la familia Beilschmidt? ¿Cada vez que alguien tenía una duda existencial tenía que consultar conmigo para saber qué hacer con su vida? ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Yo que siempre había creído que era el repudiado de la familia, que había tirado su futuro por la ventana para hacerse stripper... ¿Pero por qué quería Gilbert hablar conmigo cuando Ludwig estaba en casa con él? ¿Qué era ese asunto tan importante que Gilbert podía tratar conmigo y no... con... Ludwig?

– Siegfried, ¿estás bien? Estás apretando el puño con mucha fuerza. Mira, tu mano está blanca.

– Emily – me temblaba la voz –. ¿Crees que es posible que Lud se lo haya dicho ya?

No contestó inmediatamente. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo me miraba, se mordía el labio y miraba de nuevo al frente una vez tras otra. "No apartes los ojos de la carretera", pensé.

– No lo creo – dijo al fin –. Tu hermano no parece una persona que se abra a los demás con facilidad, y algo como eso le llevaría más tiempo. Sobretodo si está preocupado por la situación en la que está Gilbert ahora.

– Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro.

No sabía con seguridad sobre qué necesitaba hablar Gilbert, pero tenía una ligera idea. El problema era cómo debía reaccionar yo. ¿Estaría bien dejarlo saber que yo estaba al corriente de lo que le pasaba a Lud o debería hacer como que no sabía nada? Acababa de recuperar un poco del antiguo vínculo que tenía con mi mellizo al ser el único conocedor de su oscuro secreto. ¿Y si decidía quitarme el habla otra vez?

Mi casa apareció dentro de mi campo visual y suspiré. "No me metáis en estos berenjenales", era lo que quería gritarles a los dos nada más entrar por la puerta, aunque lógicamente nunca fuera a hacerlo. Emily aparcó el coche delante del garaje y apagó el motor.

– ¿Qué hago yo? – preguntó repantigándose en el asiento.

– ¿Eh?

– Tu hermano quiere hablar contigo, probablemente sobre tu otro hermano. ¿Qué pinto yo? ¿Dónde me meto? ¿Qué hago?

– Esto... eh...

Ella suspiró y medio sonrió fugazmente.

– ¿Quieres que me quede en el coche?

– … No sé si decirte "sí, por favor" o suplicarte que no me dejes enfrentar esta situación yo solo.

– Fuera – abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Hice un puchero y salí del coche, mirándola mal y moviéndome lo más lento que pude. Ni siquiera había llegado a los escalones de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y Gilbert me cogió por un brazo y me forzó a entrar en casa.

– Creía que hoy teníais que trabajar – dijo cerrando la puerta.

– Ya no.

* * *

 _GILBERT_

– ¿Y eso? – otro más sin trabajo no, por favor...

– Cosas de la vida... No, no me han echado, tranquilo.

Suspiré – era un alivio – y tiré de su brazo hasta el sofá.

– Gil, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

– ¿Tú sabías... lo de Ludwig?

Siegfried puso cara de dolor, como si acabase de hacerle la pregunta más difícil y comprometida de su vida y el destino del universo dependiese de su respuesta. Lo que significaba que sí, sí lo sabía.

– ¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

– ¿Desde cuándo?

– Gil, si es sobre Ludwig, ¿no es mejor que lo hables con...?

– Está durmiendo. ¿Desde cuándo?

– ¿En tu cama?

– Sí. Ahora contesta a la pregunta.

Suspiró. Clavó la mirada en el suelo y tragó saliva antes de responder.

– Ayer. Pero escucha, ya me he resuelto a apoyarlo en lo que sea que le pase. Él cuenta conmigo, o eso creo, y perderá toda confianza en mí si se entera de que te he estado contando cosas a sus espaldas.

La verdad es que su relación sí parecía haber mejorado desde el día anterior. Esa mañana había creído que era porque ambos habían tenido desde tanto tiempo atrás sentimientos recíprocos que habían intentado ocultar al otro y que por fin se habían decidido a dejar atrás el sentimiento de culpa. O algo así. Pero en realidad el que había estado ocultando sus sentimientos era solo Lud, y había tenido la suficiente confianza en Siegfried como para contárselo.

– ¿Gilbert? ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy confuso. Y cansado, hoy me he llevado un golpe emocional muy fuerte. Me voy a dormir.

Le revolví el pelo perezosamente antes de salir al pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

– ¿Vas a dormir con Ludwig? – preguntó Siegfried un poco alterado desde el sofá.

– Lo dices como si fuera a violarme.

"Y de todas formas, no sería violación", fue el extraño y fugaz pensamiento que me cruzó la mente mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación. Me quité los vaqueros y me metí en la cama. Ludwig masculló mi nombre en sueños cuando el colchón se hundió a su lado y mi estómago dio un salto. ¿Estaría... mal si yo quisiese poder corresponder sus sentimientos...? No quería que nuestra relación fuera mal, y, al fin y al cabo, estaba aquel asunto de mamá y papá que yo sabía pero mis hermanos quizá no.

* * *

 _LUDWIG_

La cabeza de Gilbert estaba una vez más sobre mi pecho cuando desperté, por lo que durante un momento llegué a creer que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño y me sentí aliviado al pensar que Gilbert seguía siendo ajeno a todo. Aunque eso significara que no había hecho ningún progreso y que probablemente nunca llegaría a ser sincero con él. Por desgracia y fortuna a la vez, noté el regusto a vómito en mi garganta, la ropa que no me había quitado y el anochecer por la ventana y supe que no, no había sido un sueño.

Aparté con cuidado la cabeza de mi hermano de mi camiseta zarrapastrosa y me levanté de la cama lentamente, intentando comprender por qué Gil estaba durmiendo conmigo después de lo que había pasado. Mi estómago protestó. Me había recuperado y ahora tenía hambre. Ni siquiera me paré a colocar mínimamente las sábanas antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

– ¡Ludwig! – exclamó Siegfried en cuanto entré. Estaba sentado a la mesa con un tazón de cereales. Emily también.

– Hola.

Abrí la puerta de la nevera. Sólo había yogures.

– … ¿Hola? – repitió Siegfried con notable extrañeza mientras me veía abrir un yogur de plátano.

– Sí – cogí una cuchara –. ¿No habíais ido a... "trabajar"?

– Nos hemos tomado el día libre – Emily entró en la conversación –. ¿Y tú? ¿Has hecho algo interesante hoy?

Arqueó una ceja después de preguntar, mirándome con curiosidad. Siegfried resopló y se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo.

– ¿Gilbert ha dicho algo?

– ¿Tú que crees?

Terminé el yogur, lancé la cuchara al fregadero y eché el envase de plástico a la basura. Aparté una silla y me senté junto a ellos.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunté a mi mellizo.

– No mucho. Quiso saber si yo estaba al tanto y desde cuándo.

– ¿Se le veía mal?

– Sólo confuso – cogió una cucharada de cereales, los miró un par de segundos y volvió a echarlos en el tazón –. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros. No recordaba una reacción clara por su parte.

– Estaba demasiado ocupado vomitando como para fijarme.

Siegfried, que acababa de coger otra cucharada, se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Se le cayeron los cereales. A Emily se le escapó una carcajada y se tapó la boca para intentar inútilmente reprimir la risa.

– … ¿Vomitaste? – la estupefacción de Siegfried desapareció cuando empezó a darle la risa también.

– Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando Gilbert me soltó la bomba.

– ¿Qué bomba?

Mi boca tembló de indecisión mientras mi cara enrojecía al intentar reprimir una sonrisa. Casi podía ver la cara que pondría cuando le contase lo que acababa de recordar.

– Que había oído nuestra conversación mañanera y que si tú y yo teníamos "algo".

Emily explotó y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Siegfried no cambió la expresión. Llevaba "Cargando..." escrito en la frente. Entonces acabó de procesar la información y se hizo la magia: los ojos se le abrieron de forma exagerada y la boca se le desencajó rompiendo las leyes de la ciencia. Boqueó un par de veces, emitiendo sonidos inconexos e incoherentes, pero desistió al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de formar una triste frase.

– ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? – dijo Gilbert entrando en la cocina.

– La cara de Siegfried – se apresuró a contestar Emily.

Gilbert lo miró y sonrió. Debía de parecerle una respuesta convincente.

– Ludwig – dijo con un tono de voz inusualmente suave –, ¿te encuentras mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. Él miró hacia la puerta y luego a mí otra vez.

– ¿Podemos hablar?

Tragué saliva y volví a asentir con la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aún no sé cómo he hecho para escribir este capítulo tan rápido. Espero poder publicar el seis en breve. A partir de aquí empieza lo bueno, espero que os guste. Dejad reviews~_

 **\- Strangela -**

* * *

– ¿Podemos hablar?

Tragué saliva y volví a asentir con la cabeza. Me levanté de la silla ruidosa y torpemente y lo seguí hasta el salón, donde se detuvo y se giró para mirarme. Me frotó el brazo suavemente con la palma de la mano y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró instantáneamente.

– Creo que es mejor que cierre la puerta, no nos vayan a oír los cotillas – dijo caminando hacia la puerta acristalada abierta de par del salón.

– ¡¿En serio?! – se indignó Siegfried en la cocina –. ¡¿Otra vez con eso?!

Gilbert puso la mano en el picaporte y entonces sonó el timbre. Por alguna razón, cada vez que Gilbert quería hablarme ocurría un asunto de fuerza mayor que se lo impedía. Él parecía estar pensando lo mismo en vez de abrir la puerta de la entrada a la que acababan de llamar por segunda vez. Di un par de zancadas y llegué a la puerta antes de que Gilbert hubiese siquiera soltado el picaporte de la del salón.

– ¿Sí? – pregunté abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Está Gilbert Beilschmidt en casa? – dijo un hombre alto enfundado en un frac y con una cantidad despampanante de gomina en su pelo rubio. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que incluso a mí, que pasaba la mayor parte del día con esa cara, me dolía la frente.

Gilbert, aún en el salón, soltó un gritito ahogado al oír su nombre.

– ¿Quién pregunta?

– Su jefe, Vincent Von Dyck.

Así que quien estaba frente a mí era el causante de que la noche anterior hubiese tenido que recoger a mi hermano mayor de la gasolinera en cuyo baño había estado llorando. Pues eso no decía mucho a su favor.

– ¿Se refiere a ese hombre tan profesional que, desviviéndose por separar su vida personal del trabajo, lo despidió porque su novia tuvo un desliz con él?

Me lanzó una mirada de odio y torció la boca en un gesto de resignación antes de responder.

– Sí, ese mismo. ¿Está Gilbert o no?

– ¿Por qué debería decírselo? Dudo que esté aquí para entregarle un ramo de flores, rogarle su perdón y devolverle su puesto de trabajo con un aumento considerable de su sueldo. Si no es así, le agradecería que se fuera y nos dejase en paz.

A la mirada hostil, el ceño fruncido y la mueca de la boca se les sumó un tic nervioso en el párpado izquierdo. Si lo provocaba un poquito más y se atrevía a levantarme la mano, pasaría la noche en comisaría. Oí unos pasos detrás de mí.

– Estoy aquí – suspiró Gilbert.

– Bien – dijo Von Dyck –. ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

Gilbert se lo quedó mirando, sin comprender.

– … ¿Qué? – dijo al fin.

El otro bufó.

– Intento hacer algo por Isabel, te agradecería que cooperases.

– ¿Cooperar? – pensé sin querer en voz alta, en un tono bastante desagradable.

– Sólo quiero tener una conversación civilizada de hombre a hombre – me fulminó con la mirada y siguió hablando con Gilbert –. Si accedieses y consiguiéramos llegar al entendimiento mutuo – ¿entendimiento mutuo? –, quizá podría replantearme devolverte tu puesto de trabajo.

Los ojos de Gilbert brillaron. ¿No iba a aceptar un chantaje tan claro como ese, cierto? Buscó mi mirada, pidiendo ayuda, y negué con la cabeza. Claro que sentía que hubiese perdido el trabajo, pero esa propuesta era un insulto. Aceptarla sería como arrodillarse ante ese hombre, y sólo pensarlo me daba asco. Gilbert se mordió el labio.

– Vale – suspiró.

"¿Qué?", fue todo lo que pensé mientras Gilbert salía por la puerta abierta y la cerraba desde fuera. Parpadeé un par de veces, sin asimilar la situación. Fuera, un coche arrancó y se fue; probablemente Gilbert iba dentro. Todavía desconcertado, giré sobre mis talones y caminé hasta la cocina. Siegfried y Emily seguían allí, en la misma postura que cuando me había ido de allí.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó mi mellizo.

Me encogí de hombros.

– Su jefe se lo ha llevado de paseo.

– ¿Qué?

– Exacto – respondí.

Saqué una lata de cerveza de la nevera, me la serví en una jarra y me senté con ellos a la mesa.

– ¿Llegó a decirte algo? – obviamente Siegfried se refería a cuando Gilbert me había sacado de la cocina. Negué con la cabeza –. ¿Y qué crees que era lo que...?

– Déjalo, Fred – lo corté. Bebí un trago –. Ya le he dado suficientes vueltas a esta mierda por hoy.

Siegfried sonrió. Esa estúpida sonrisa encantadora otra vez.

– Hacía siglos que no me llamabas así – dijo con un tono de voz escalofriantemente pegajoso. Se dio cuenta y carraspeó –. Lo siento, no había caído en que nuestra relación sanguínea ya no supone una barrera para ti – Emily le golpeó el brazo con la mano abierta, mascullando su nombre en tono de reproche.

– ¿Y tú qué? – pregunté, obviando su comentario.

– ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

– ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

– Desde que sé que eres gay y a pesar de ello te ligaste a la chica que me gustaba.

Emily lo miró con asombro mientras Siegfried se llevaba una mano al pecho y se hacía el ofendido.

– ¡¿En serio?! – gritó ella.

– ¡Eso fue en el instituto! – se excusó él.

* * *

 _GILBERT_

– ¿V-vamos a ir mucho más lejos? – pregunté mirando a Vincent, que conducía con el ceño fruncido y no había dicho una sola palabra desde que me había subido al coche.

Ya era noche cerrada. Las luces de los quitamiedos y los faros del vehículo era toda la iluminación de que disponíamos, y lo único que yo veía más allá del arcén era el contorno confuso de los árboles. Vincent no respondió. Siguió conduciendo. En algún momento el quitamiedos se acabó y el coche se apartó de la carretera para acabar entre un montón de árboles. Sólo quedaba la luz de los faros. No se oían coches, sólo el murmullo de las hojas. Tuve un mal presentimiento y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

– La boda se ha pospuesto – dijo al fin. Abrí la boca para soltar la primera respuesta idiota y suicida que se me ocurriese, probablemente algo como "¿Isa te ha plantado en el altar?", basándome en su indumentaria, pero no me dio tiempo –. ¿Sabes por qué? – negué con la cabeza. No me hacía parecer muy listo, pero el abuelo siempre decía que "era mejor quedarse callado y parecer tonto que abrir la boca y confirmarlo" –. Por ti.

Vaya. No sabía si sentirme halagado o profundamente preocupado. Tenía la extraña sensación de que el hombre a mi lado quería apuñalarme en el estómago una y otra vez hasta morir desangrado para después meterme en una bolsa y tirarme al río. O a lo mejor ya lo tenía todo planeado y había cavado un hoyo por allí cerca para enterrar mis restos una vez hubiese acabado de descuartizarme y embadurnarse el cuerpo con mi sangre. Esa imagen me produjo una mezcla de repulsión y excitación que me hizo plantearme si el libro que estaba leyendo era bueno para mi mente.

– ¿Te das cuenta? – él siguió con su rollo –. ¡No pude hacerlo! Me desperté, me arreglé y, cuando iba a salir hacia la iglesia, ¡no fui capaz! E-en toda la noche, y esta mañana, no he conseguido sacar tu imagen de mi cabeza.

Mierda. Aquello iba a acabar muy mal. En especial para mí.

– E-escuche – me arriesgué a decir –, Isabel lo quiere muchísimo. Ayer mismo me aseguró que estaba enamorada de usted, y que sólo estaba conmigo para disfrutar por última vez de su libertad como mujer soltera. Ella y yo somos sólo amigos, por eso...

– Gilbert – me interrumpió él con tono autoritario (que para él era el normal) –, esto no tiene nada que ver con Isabel – ¡¿qué?! Y entonces, ¿por qué estábamos hablando? ¡De noche, dentro de un coche y en medio de la nada! –. Ella ya no importa, te quiero a ti.

– … ¿Qué?

Todo pasó muy rápido. Él movió el brazo y el respaldo de mi asiento cayó hacia atrás. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el mío, colocando mis muslos encima de los suyos. Me inmovilizó los brazos agarrándome las muñecas y clavó su mirada en mis desconcertados ojos.

– Anoche, mientras intentaba dormir, no dejaba de imaginaros a ti y a Isabel revolcándoos sin cesar en mi cama, teniendo un orgasmo detrás de otro – confesó –. He estado con Isa muchas veces, pero nunca me había excitado tanto. Al cabo del rato Isabel desapareció. Sólo quedabas tú en mi cama, y fue maravilloso.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. ¡¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?! Quería sacudírmelo de encima y salir corriendo, pero estaba demasiado conmocionado como para moverme. Además, era completamente de noche y yo ni siquiera sabía dónde estábamos.

– Esta mañana, en vez de ir a la iglesia, busqué tus datos y encontré la dirección de tu casa. He estado aparcado delante de ella todo el día, indeciso entre llamar a la puerta o marcharme. Y ahora, aquí estamos.

Me liberó una mano para recorrer mi torso con la punta de su dedo índice. Lo aparté instintivamente de un manotazo.

– Gilbert, sé mío, y recuperarás tu trabajo.

– S-si esas son las condiciones, prefiero seguir desempleado.

Vincent suspiró.

– De acuerdo. Pero si quieres que te lleve a tu casa, me dejarás tocarte esta vez.

– ¡No! ¡Me niego!

La puerta del coche se abrió.

– Ve a pie, entonces – dijo con una sonrisa –. Es una pena que no hayas traído tu teléfono para poder llamar a tu hermanito policía. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, él no sabe dónde estás. Y tú tampoco.

Era cierto. Necesitaba que me llevara de vuelta, pero no quería pagar el precio. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejaría que se fuera y me quedaría toda la noche a la intemperie? ¿Iría caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a casa por casualidad a la mañana siguiente? ¿Y si Ludwig se enteraba de eso? ¿Lo mataría, o solo lo mutilaría y heriría de gravedad? ¿Se enfadaría conmigo por no haberle hecho caso? Suspiré. Iba a enfadarse conmigo de todas formas. Tendría que haberle hecho caso. Apreté los labios, cerré la puerta y me recosté en el asiento.

– Tú ganas – mascullé.

Se inclinó sobre mí una vez más, mientras las lágrimas me empañaban los ojos.

* * *

 _SIEGFRIED_

– ¿En serio? – dijo Ludwig.

– Ajá.

Emily, a mi lado, bostezó.

– Me voy a dormir – dijo, levantándose y dándome un beso en la coronilla –. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches – respondimos al unísono Lud y yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio cuando ella salió de la cocina. Oímos cómo entraba en nuestra habitación y cerraba la puerta.

– Gilbert está tardando bastante – comentó Ludwig.

– Seguro que está bien. Volverá en cualquier momento.

Ludwig gruñó.

– Conque el chico de la recepción, ¿eh? No sabía que te gustaba esa clase de hombre.

Sonreí.

– Ni siquiera sabías que me gustaban los hombres.

– Cierto. Pero entonces... ¿él no sabe nada?

– Creo que lo intuye, pero lo ignora.

Su mirada se perdió en la encimera durante un rato.

– O sea, que estabas empeñado en que yo me declarara a Gilbert pero tú aún no lo has hecho con el tal Lovino.

– Es complicado. Es un poco... difícil tratar con él.

– Nada es muy complicado para Siegfried _Sonrisa Profident_. Y si eso no funciona, hazle un baile en tanga.

Escupí en su cara los cereales que me acababa de meter en la boca – que ya estaban reblandecidos después de casi tres horas – y, al ver su expresión de asco y diversión a la vez, no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme aún más histéricamente.

– Creo que esta es la excusa definitiva para darme una ducha mientras espero por Gil – comentó.

– Sí, el sudor y el vómito no eran suficiente – bostecé –. Yo también voy a irme a la cama.

* * *

Siegfried se marchó después de beberse de un trago la leche que le quedaba.

– Lávate los dientes – le recordé a gritos.

– Que síiii.

Lo oí entrar en el baño y empecé a recoger la mesa y otras cosas desordenadas de la cocina mientras esperaba a que terminase. Miré por la ventana. Ya era completamente de noche. No debería estar tan preocupado, Gilbert ya era un adulto (desde hacía más tiempo que yo) y tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba la noche fuera de casa. Pero aquel hombre con el que se había ido no me daba buena espina, de hecho me caía bastante gordo. Siegfried salió del baño.

– Oye, ¿tienes tu teléfono contigo? – le pregunté asomando la cabeza al corredor.

– Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que llame a Gil? – adivinó sacando el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Asentí. Llamó y al poco rato llegó una melodía de Rammstein desde el piso de arriba.

– Se lo ha dejado en casa – dijimos al unísono.

Resoplé. Las cosas no podían ir a peor.

– Voy a salir a buscarlo.

Siegfried negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Y adónde vas a ir exactamente? No tienes idea de dónde está. Estate tranquilo. Dúchate y vete a la cama. Ya llegará.

– Más te vale estar en lo cierto.

– Lo estoy. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Se fue a dormir. Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta. Seguro que Siegfried tenía razón y no había motivos para preocuparse. Pero yo seguía estándolo. Me quité la camiseta, los pantalones y la ropa interior y me metí en la ducha. El agua caliente normalmente me hacía sentir mejor, pero esa vez no funcionó. Algo me oprimía el pecho, y no tenía nada que ver con mi complejo de hermano. Algo malo estaba pasando, pero no sabía lo qué, ni dónde, ni tenía pruebas de ello.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa. ¿Pero en qué? ¿Siegfried? Al parecer sentía algo por el hermano de Vargas. Quizá si hablase con él podríamos organizar alguna clase de cita o... Venga ya. ¿Hablar con él? ¡Como si fuera a llegar a la comisaría y decir: "oye, Vargas, mi hermano mellizo está encaprichado del tuyo y, como no tenemos miles de cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos, me preguntaba si querrías jugar a Cupido conmigo"! Y lo peor era que sería capaz de decirme que sí.

Cuando me di cuenta llevaba frotándome el hombro con la esponja tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza que tenía toda la zona enrojecida. Me esforcé en sacar de mi mente todo pensamiento que no estuviese estrictamente relacionado con mi higiene corporal y en lo que se tarda en decir "Fussbodenschleifmaschinenverleih" ya estaba fuera de la ducha con el flequillo goteándome en el ojo. Me anudé la toalla a la cintura y recordé que no había cogido ropa para cambiarme. Salí del baño y llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Siegfried (y mía).

– Pasa – oí decir a Emily.

Entré. Ella silbó, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Estaba sentada en mi cama con un pijama de pingüinos y naves espaciales. Gran combinación. Siegfried estaba sentado con ella, buscando algo en su portátil. Abrí el cajón de la cómoda en la que guardábamos la ropa de dormir y cogí la primera camiseta y el primer pantalón de chándal viejo que encontré. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero entonces me giré.

– ¿De dónde sacas tú la ropa? – pregunté a Emily.

– Es un secreto – canturreó –. Nah, es broma, tenía un par de bolsas en el maletero por si alguna vez me escapaba de Iván.

– Ajá.

Volví a girarme hacia la puerta y cerré después de salir. Mierda.

– Calzoncillos – dije a través de la madera.

Emily se rió y Siegfried masculló un "¡¿en serio?!" con exasperación. Entonces la puerta se abrió y unos bóxers de rayas aterrizaron en mi cabeza antes de que se cerrara de nuevo. Entré en la habitación de Gil, colgué la toalla húmeda de la puerta entornada y me puse la ropa que llevaba debajo del brazo.

* * *

 _GILBERT_

– En fin – dijo Von Dyck pisando el freno –, aquí estamos. Ahora entra y llora de rodillas frente a tu querido Ludwig.

– Vete a la mierda – respondí con voz temblorosa bajándome del coche y dando un portazo.

El coche arrancó y se fue. Y yo no podía hacer nada, porque como él había dicho, era un empresario con mucho dinero y yo un desempleado sin pruebas. Así que aunque se lo dijese a Ludwig, llevábamos todas las de perder.

Caminé hacia la puerta de casa, arrastrando los pies. Tampoco era como si fuera a decírselo. No había cogido las llaves antes de irme, no podía entrar. No quería que mi pequeño Lud se enfadara conmigo por ser un gilipollas y dejarme forzar. Llamé al timbre. Y tampoco podía decirle que la imagen y el nombre que ocupaban mi cabeza cuando me había corrido en la mano de mi ex jefe habían sido los suyos. La puerta se abrió.

– Has tardado mucho – dijo un Ludwig despeinado que olía a frambuesa.

– Lo siento.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

– ¿Quieres cenar? – preguntó cerrando la puerta con llave.

Negué con la cabeza. No tenía hambre. Sólo me sentía sucio y culpable.

– Voy a darme una ducha y después voy a irme a la cama. Tú deberías irte ya a dormir, mañana tienes que madrugar – puso cara de no comprender –. Tu trabajo, Lud.

– Cierto – masculló –. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó escaleras arriba. Yo entré en el baño, me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha. Todavía notaba el tacto de los dedos de Von Dyck sobre mi glande y de sus dientes en mi cuello. Él no me quería, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me deseara de verdad. En su toque sólo había violencia y un brutal afán por causar daño.

Pero aun así no era lo que me había hecho lo que me había dejado tan hecho polvo. Un poco sí, pero lo que más me pesaba era el haber sido capaz de eyacular. No sólo había consentido aquel abuso, sino que además le había "dado las gracias". Y para colmo se me había tenido que escapar el nombre de mi hermano en aquel preciso momento, tirando por tierra cualquier posibilidad de hacer justicia. Porque yo no iba a arriesgarme a que eso saliese a la luz denunciando a Von Dyck. No quería arruinarle la vida a Lud.

Salí de la ducha e ignoré el chupón que tenía en la clavícula cuando lo vi de reojo en el espejo. Me anudé la toalla en la cintura y salí del baño en dirección a mi dormitorio.

Ludwig seguía despierto, tumbado en la cama. Cuando entré, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. En ciertos aspectos no había cambiado mucho desde que era pequeño. Como el pudor, por ejemplo. Aunque en aquel entonces yo también tenía reparos en actuar de ciertas maneras con quienes no eran mis hermanos de verdad.

– Ludwig – lo llamé, sintiendo que mi voz había salido como un ronroneo.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí y me miró con aquellos ojos grandes y azules, endulzados por el flequillo rubio que tan rara vez veía, y ya no pude pensar con claridad. Todo lo que quería era deshacerme de aquella sensación de suciedad que Von Dyck había dejado en mi cuerpo, y quién mejor que Ludwig para limpiar mi conciencia... o al menos nublar mis recuerdos poniendo otros encima.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cuando subí el capítulo anterior dije que esperaba subir este "en breve". Sé que cuatro meses no es un intermedio precisamente "breve", pero en fin, está aquí, ¿no? Podría haber metido algo más en este capítulo, pero he preferido dejarlo para el siguiente. No voy a mentir diciendo que voy a tardar poco en escribirlo. Lo que sí, quiero entrar en materia con Siegfried, pero no sé si hacerlo al terminar con Ludwig, intercalarlo con Ludwig o escribirle un fic aparte cuando termine con este. Si alguien tiene algo que decir no dudéis en dejarme un review. Y si nadie tiene nada que decir también._

 **\- Strangela -**

* * *

 _GILBERT_

Ludwig me apartó de un empujón. Y con razón. Debería habérmelo pensado dos veces antes de abalanzarme sobre él sin explicación alguna. Estaba sobre él a cuatro patas, la toalla medio resbalada, y había estado a punto de besarlo. Incluso me extrañaba que no me hubiese empujado con más fuerza.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

Lo miré. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos brillantes. El labio inferior le temblaba. Parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

– Lo siento, Lud. Yo...

– Te hace mucha gracia, ¿verdad?

Ya estaba. Una lágrima cayó sobre su camiseta. Apretó los labios, intentando contener las demás, pero se le escapó un sollozo y más lágrimas siguieron a la primera. Me dejé caer a su lado y lo abracé. Con cierta dificultad, rodeé sus hombros con un solo brazo y atraje su cabeza hacia mi pecho. Ludwig nunca había sido muy fan del contacto físico, pero esa vez se dejó abrazar sin oponer resistencia ni fingir hacerlo.

– Lud, ¿te acuerdas de mamá y papá? – empecé a acariciarle el pelo con la mano libre. Él emitió un gemido de asentimiento, o al menos yo di por hecho que lo era –. Papá... estuvo casado con otra mujer antes de conocer con mamá. Eso lo sabías, ¿cierto? – Ludwig repitió el sonido de antes –. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó con esa otra mujer?

– ...No.

Suspiré. Si no aprovechaba ese momento para contárselo, tardaría en encontrar otra oportunidad.

– Papá la recogió de la calle. La habían echado de casa y no tenía adónde ir. Estaba embarazada de ocho meses – se me quebró la voz. Me habían contado esa historia hacía muchos años, pero cómo olvidarla –. Papá le preguntó dónde estaba el padre del niño, y ella le dijo que no había padre, sólo alguien que "había plantado su semilla en un campo al azar sin pedir permiso". Así que papá se casó con ella, para que el niño tuviese un padre y ella pudiese seguir con su vida sin pasar penurias.

Hice una pausa. Tragué saliva.

– ...Gilbert, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

– Pero ella murió dando a luz, y papá fue la única familia que le quedó a aquel bebé. Podría haberlo dado en adopción, pero decidió criarlo. Y, entonces, conoció a mamá...

No quise seguir. Nos quedamos en silencio. Era un silencio cómodo y no quería que se rompiese, pero pasaría tarde o temprano. Ludwig no se movió ni hizo amago de querer deshacer el abrazo, así que continué acariciándole el pelo. Me moría de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que pasaba en aquel momento en esa cabeza rubia. No podía ni imaginar cómo debe de sentirse el enterarte de que una persona a la que llevas más de veinte años llamando "hermano" resulta no serlo. Yo casi había llegado incluso a creerme el papel de hermano mayor, aunque siempre había tenido claro que era una mentira.

– ¿No somos hermanos? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– No.

– ¿No estamos unidos por ningún lazo de sangre?

– No.

– Entonces, ¿qué somos? ¿Qué relación tenemos ahora?

– No lo sé.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero no duró más que unos pocos segundos.

– ¡UNA RELACIÓN CERCANA NO-SEXUAL ENTRE HOMBRES! ¡YO TENÍA RAZÓN!

Di un respingo al oír de sopetón la voz de Siegfried al otro lado de la puerta. Ludwig no. Se apartó de mí, se secó las lágrimas con la mano, y con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula en tensión se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí con violencia.

* * *

 _SIEGFRIED_

El bofetón resonó en todo el pasillo. La mejilla contra la que acababa de golpear su mano empezó a arder.

– Eso... va a dejar marca...

– Lo siento – farfulló, mirando al suelo. Apretó la mandíbula y levantó la vista hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Es que no puedes tomarte nada en serio?

Claro que sí. Pero había formas distintas de ver el mundo y "lo que dije el otro día tenía sentido" era una manera un poco más positiva de asimilar el hecho de que Gilbert no era hermano nuestro que "toda mi vida ha sido una puta mentira". Aunque la alegría y el optimismo nunca habían sido el punto fuerte de Ludwig.

– Supongo que no – admití.

– ...Ya – fue todo cuanto dijo.

Volvió a mirar al suelo, mordiéndose el labio. La confesión de Gilbert parecía haberle dado un montón de cosas en las que pensar, algo que no sabía si lo convertía a él en un sujeto melodramático, depresivo y paranoico o a mí en un imbécil inconsciente. Porque lo primero que había pensado al descubrir aquello era que Ludwig podría por fin tener la conciencia tranquila y dejar de preocuparse por si sus sentimientos eran inmorales o no. Creía que todos los problemas que tenía al principio perderían todo sentido, se volverían triviales y desaparecerían en el olvido, pero en vez de eso le habían surgido otros nuevos.

– Ludwig – dije –, no le des más vueltas. Deja el pasado como está.

– Pero... todo este tiempo...

– Hemos crecido con él. Ha estado ahí siempre. No es como si hubiese llegado, hubiese apuñalado al Gil de nuestra infancia y hubiese dicho: "Hola, soy el nuevo Gilbert. Deshagámonos del cadáver y hagamos como que esto nunca ha pasado".

Clavó sus ojos llenos de dolor y confusión en mí.

– ¿Acaso a ti no te afecta para nada todo esto?

– Lud, no veas sólo el lado malo de las cosas. No compartimos sangre, ¿y qué? Hemos crecido juntos, nos ha cuidado toda su vida. Para mí sigue siendo un hermano, y esto sólo significa que para ti puede dejar de serlo. Por eso te lo ha contado. Deberías estar un poco más contento. O un poco menos triste.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Por qué todo es siempre tan fácil para ti? – preguntó con los ojos llorosos. No respondí –. Vuelve a la cama.

– ¿Vas a volver ahí dentro?

– ...No lo sé.

Suspiré. Me acerqué a él, le revolví el pelo y di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación. Cuando entré, Emily estaba sentada en la cama, con el teléfono en la mano.

– ¿No estabas durmiendo? – pregunté.

– _Estaba_ – recalcó –. Iván acaba de mandarme esto – me tendió el móvil.

* * *

 _LUDWIG_

Esperé a que Siegfried entrara en nuestra habitación y me di la vuelta para volver a entrar en la Gilbert. Acababa de poner una mano en el picaporte cuando me di cuenta de que no quería abrir la puerta. ¿Que me había cabreado la interrupción de Siegfried? Sí. ¿Que se merecía aquella bofetada? También. Pero eso no quería decir que no me hubiese aliviado el poder escapar de Gilbert sin tener que ser yo quien rompiera la atmósfera.

– ¿Ludwig? – oí su voz al otro lado de la madera. Suspiré –. Ludwig, ¿no vas a entrar?

– ...Dormiré en el sofá.

Me alejé de la puerta arrastrando los pies. Estaba a punto de bajar el primer escalón cuando alguien me agarró el brazo.

– No puedes dormir en el sofá – dijo Gilbert.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque tienes que ir a trabajar mañana. Necesitas dormir bien.

Mierda. Cierto. Había olvidado por completo el trabajo.

– No voy a ir a trabajar mañana.

– No puedes hacer eso, Lud. Ven a la cama.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Ludwig, por favor, vuelve a la cama!

– ...Voy a dejar el cuerpo de policía.

– ...¿Qué?

Tragué saliva. Lo había dicho sin pensar.

– ...No. Pero sí voy a pedir unas vacaciones.

Gilbert suspiró.

– No vas a dormir en el sofá –dijo, tajante –. No cabes.

– Sí que...

– No – me cortó –. Después te levantas de mal humor y no hay quien te aguante.

– Pero...

¿Por qué aquella conversación resultaba tan natural? ¿Por qué Gilbert sonaba como un hermano mayor? No lo era. Yo había creído que sí durante toda mi vida, veintiún años de nada. Y aun así me estaba dejando llevar por él, que me arrastraba del brazo de vuelta a su dormitorio. ¿Por qué? "Hemos crecido con él. Ha estado ahí siempre". Quizá Siegfried tenía razón. Suspiré, derrotado, mientras Gilbert me sentaba en la cama y cerraba la puerta. ¿No tenía ya suficientes quebraderos de cabeza? Primero estaba enamorado de mi hermano, pero luego resultaba que no era mi hermano de verdad, pero aun así había sido como un hermano para mí durante toda mi vida, así que ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿Qué estaba bien y qué no? ¿Había realmente una solución ética?

– ¿Por qué has tenido que contarme eso justo ahora? – murmuré.

Gilbert se sentó a mi lado.

– No lo sé. Supuse que el saber que no estamos emparentados aliviaría un poco el peso de tu conciencia.

Gruñí. No había funcionado, aunque Gilbert tampoco era un genio de las emociones. De todas formas, apreciaba el gesto. Y tampoco se le podía pedir mucho tacto a alguien en sus circunstancias. Entonces lo recordé.

– No me has contado qué tal te ha ido tu paseo con el señor Jefe Ejemplar.

Tragó saliva. Sentí una ola de tensión recorrer su cuerpo.

– Es tarde. Aunque no vayas a madrugar, creo que deberíamos ponernos a dormir.

No podía habérsele ocurrido una evasiva más evidente.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, Gilbert?

No contestó enseguida.

– Nada notorio.

– ¿Nada notorio? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera con ese mamonazo?

– He vuelto, ¿no? No tengo nada que contarte.

– ¿Ah, no? Bueno, a lo mejor quieres esperar al momento perfecto. Confío en que no sea dentro de otros veinte años.

Me dio un bofetón. No demasiado fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para que doliera. Me había pasado de la raya, pero mentiría si dijese que me arrepentía.

– ¿Por qué eres tan gilipollas? – susurró con la voz quebrada.

– Yo al menos no acepto propuestas insultantes de individuos rastreros y me subo a su coche a altas horas de la noche, sin teléfono móvil, ni llaves, ni la más remota idea de adónde me llevan y durante cuánto tiempo. Al menos dime si has recuperado o no tu trabajo.

– ...No.

– Me alegro.

Mi espalda chocó abruptamente contra el colchón antes de haber terminado de pronunciar la "o". Gilbert me había empujado hacia atrás. Estaba sentado sobre mis muslos y me sujetaba las muñecas encima de mi cabeza. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba visiblemente enfadado, pero eso no impidió que se me acelerara el pulso. Un hormigueo me recorrió todo el torso, desde la clavícula hasta la pelvis, y todo en lo que podía pensar era que no quería que lo notase.

– ¿Te alegras? – repitió –. ¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho ese cabronazo? – por supuesto que no lo sabía, no había querido contármelo, pero no dije nada. Y fuese lo que fuese, ¿tenía que decirlo sentado encima de mí? –. Olvídalo, no tiene sentido contártelo a ti – Suspiró, soltándome las manos y poniéndose en pie –. Joder... Si no me hubieras empujado, podríamos habernos acostado y no hubiésemos tenido todos estos problemas estúpidos.

– ¿Qué? – mascullé, confuso.

Él me miró.

– ¿Acaso crees que me abalancé sobre ti como perro en celo para quitarte las legañas?

– ...¿Ibas en serio?

– Claro.

Abrí para la boca para decir algo, pero ¿el qué? No conseguía juntar palabras en mi cabeza, de hecho apenas podía pensar nada en concreto. Me sentí mareado.

– A ver – dijo, empezando a caminar de un lado para otro –, es verdad que, aunque no seamos hermanos, no existe ningún tipo de ley superior que me obligue o me haga mágicamente corresponder tus sentimientos, pero... ¿por qué no probar? Quiero decir... Los dos somos adultos, tú eres un hombre atractivo y... no puedo decir que no quiera corresponderte. Realmente quería hacerlo contigo cuando me empujaste.

No fueron mis mejillas lo único que empezó a calentarse con esa última frase. Me tapé la cara con las manos, muerto de confusión y vergüenza.

– Quiero intentarlo, Lud.

El colchón se hundió a mi lado. Gilbert había vuelto a sentarse en la cama. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación? Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería exactamente con "intentarlo". ¿Acostarse conmigo o corresponder mis sentimientos? ¿Quizá las dos cosas? El somier crujió. Gil me cogió las manos y me las apartó de la cara. Estaba tumbado junto a mí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y me acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

– ¿Vale? – preguntó.

– Vale – respondí.

No estaba seguro de por qué había dicho eso, de por qué había accedido cuando apenas tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. El rostro de Gilbert se acercó al mío, muy lentamente, hasta que las puntas de nuestras narices se tocaron. Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios y su aroma en mis fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos. Lo imité.

Su mano encontró la mía y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Sus labios se posaron en los míos. Eran finos, cálidos y más suaves de lo que parecían a simple vista. Nos besamos una, dos, tres veces. Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó un momento cuando algo húmedo intentó abrirse camino entre mis labios. Tardé un segundo – tal vez segundo y medio – en comprender que era su lengua. Entonces abrí la boca y lo dejé entrar. Nos fundimos en un largo beso con sabor a pasta de dientes.

Mientras dejaba que mi lengua se entrelazara torpemente con la suya, intenté asimilar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Quizá debería estar disfrutando el momento, y en realidad lo hacía, pero me resultaba difícil entender cómo había sido capaz de superar, o al menos ignorar, el impacto de la confesión de Gilbert, que había hecho que me doliese el pecho desde entonces. En ese momento ya no me dolía, si dejamos a un lado los bruscos golpes que daba mi corazón luchando por salir fuera de mi cuerpo.

Gilbert deshizo el lazo de nuestros dedos. Sentí su mano posarse suavemente en mi hombro, para después deslizarla por mi costado y dejarla reposando en mi cintura. Volvimos a los besos cortos. Entonces él se detuvo, rodó sobre mí y se incorporó. Posó sus labios en los míos una vez más.

– No creo que hoy debamos llegar hasta el final.

– ...¿Qué? – sus palabras no tenían sentido en mi cabeza.

– Sólo estamos probando.

– Ajá – mi asentimiento mutó en un bostezo que no pude contener.

Gilbert sonrió.

– No, definitivamente, no vamos a llegar al final – se irguió y quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre mis muslos –. Aliviemos esto de aquí – presionó mi entrepierna con dos dedos, sacándome un gruñido – y pongámonos a dormir.

– Date prisa – jadeé.

El tacto de las yemas de sus dedos contra la tela de mi ropa hizo subir alarmantemente rápido mi temperatura corporal. Bajó la palma de la mano y empezó a frotar con lentitud por debajo del pantalón y por encima de la ropa interior, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad. Mi respiración aceleraba al mismo tiempo que su mano.

– Abre el cajón de la mesilla – dijo.

Me resultaba difícil comprender cómo quería que le llegase a la mesilla desde allí, pero entonces recordé que era alto y extendí el brazo por encima de mi cabeza. Tanteé hasta dar con el cajón y volví a tantear para encontrar el tirador. Lo abrí y metí la mano como pude.

– Coge ese bote de ahí.

Toqué plástico, él asintió. Así el bote, lo saqué del cajón y se lo di a Gilbert. Era loción de manos. Sentí arder mi cara. Aquello iba en serio. Gilbert me bajó el pantalón de chándal junto con el bóxer hasta el punto en que él se encontraba con mis piernas, dejando al descubierto mi alegremente erguido miembro. Abrió el bote y se echó un chorro en la palma de la mano antes de dejarlo, aún abierto, sobre la otra mesilla, más próxima a él.

– Te prometo que esto te va a gustar – dijo con una media sonrisa. Tampoco era que lo dudara.

– Dime una cosa antes.

– ...¿El qué?

– ...¿Me quieres?

La sonrisa se le borró solo un poco.

– Claro que te quiero. ¿O piensas que hago esto con cualquiera?

Intenté recordar, echar memoria de los indicios que había tenido a lo largo de toda mi vida acerca de la vida sexual de Gilbert.

– Mm... ¿sí?

– Agh, cállate – me espetó, frotándose las palmas con loción y echando mano a mi paquete.

Se me escapó un gemido que yo no sabía que era capaz de emitir. Gil soltó una risita mientras me acariciaba de arriba a abajo con ambas manos. El cosquilleo y la ola de placer que recorrían mis nervios desde la punta del glande hasta la médula espinal. No sabía si aquello me estaba gustando tanto porque era Gilbert o porque lo hacía muy bien.

– ¿Tu experiencia incluye hombres? – pregunté, sin motivo lógico, con la voz entrecortada. Él arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Esperas que te diga que sí?

– …No lo sé – suspiré, girando la cabeza para romper el contacto visual. Mirarlo a los ojos me mareaba.

Algo grande y sin dedos se unió a sus manos. Era grande, suave, cálido y palpitante. No necesité pensar mucho para comprender lo que era. Empezó a frotar el suyo con el mío, mientras a su vez frotaba ambos con las manos. Un escalofrío sacudió mi vientre, precediendo un espasmo de mi pene con el que salió un poco de líquido preseminal.

Jadeé, Gilbert hizo lo propio. Aceleró el ritmo de sus manos mientras yo sucumbía al aturdimiento y trataba casi inútilmente de mantener mis caderas levantadas. Su primer espasmo provocó mi segundo. Se inclinó sobre mí y nos fundimos nuevamente en un beso, interrumpido a intervalos breves por jadeos de sofoco y gemidos de placer, con el que llegué a mi tercer y último espasmo, y con el que salpiqué mi camiseta, así como el torso y las manos de Gilbert. Me separé bruscamente de Gilbert y dejé salir un gemido gutural largo y tendido mientras me sacudía el éxtasis del orgasmo.

Gilbert siguió frotando un poco más, hasta que él terminó también y su semen se mezcló con el mío. Entonces se dejó a caer a mi lado y empezamos a reírnos como dos gilipollas mientras nos guardábamos nuestras partes pudendas en donde correspondía. Ya nos lavaríamos por la mañana.

– ¿A que han sido los mejores cinco putos minutos de tu vida? – preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

– Ponte a dormir – le espeté.

– ¿Ya me has perdonado?

Bostecé con fuerza.

– Pregúntamelo por la mañana – dije antes de quedarme dormido.


End file.
